Things That Come to Pass
by expelliarmus79
Summary: He wished he could find the words to tell her that he wanted her, but somehow this didn't feel like the right time. Miriam takes a teaching job at Hogwarts. How does Severus and Miriam's friendship evolve into something more? This is the story of Miriam's first year as charms professor, and how she and Severus come to be.
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. This story will chronicle Miriam's first year teaching at Hogwarts and how she and Severus came to be. This will take some time for me to write, but I hope it will be worth it for those who chose to see it to completion.

Allons-y!

/-/-/-/-/-

Things That Come to Pass

Ch. 1

Coming Home

Severus Snape nudged a wooden box of empty glass vials over with his foot and cast a discerning eye at a shelf in the potions storeroom. With a raised finger he softly counted the vials of Deflating Draught that were still viable. He recorded the number on a piece of parchment and put the expired vials into a box for proper disposal. Severus sighed as he ran his left hand through his lank hair. He dreaded this mundane task, but it was necessary to make sure the proper potions, salves and creams were on hand for the infirmary and students in his potions classes.

The soft sound of robes dragging across rough stone broke Severus' concentration. He didn't need to turn around to know it was the Headmaster; no one else would bother to come down to the dungeons to disturb him. All the other professors had their own tasks to finish before the start of term, or they were too busy catching up with each other to bother seeking him out. Not that Severus minded. He would rather be left to his books than to the endless prattling of the other professors.

"Ah, Severus, hard at work I see!" Professor Dumbledore heartily exclaimed. "You should finish up down here and spend some time outside. The lake is beautiful on hot summer days like this," Professor Dumbledore said.

Severus rolled his eyes and placed a jar of burn-healing paste on the shelf. He turned around and replied, "I doubt I will find the time for such nonsense. There is much here that still requires my attention." After a long silence in which the two men simply stared at each other, Severus continued. "Was there something that you needed from me, Headmaster?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Indeed I do. I'm not sure you're aware, but I have hired an extra professor this term for charms. Professor Flitwick has asked for some time to focus on personal research and to take a break from teaching the choir. I need you available this afternoon to greet the carriage and our newest professor. She will arrive around two o'clock."

Severus kept his face neutral, but inside he was ranting. Not only was he here teaching potions to a bunch of dunderheads each year, now he had to act as a doorman too? He was aware that Dumbledore had hired an extra staff member. There had been much talk about it in the staff room as Dumbledore refused to divulge the new professor's identity. This was a source of much consternation to the likes of McGonagall and Hooch. Maybe, Severus thought, he could use this extra duty to his advantage. Perhaps Dumbledore would give him personal information about this new professor. Then, Severus could gloat about his knowledge and hold it over Minerva's head for a couple of hours.

"I can easily greet the new professor," Severus replied. "What should I know about her to ensure she feels welcome?" Severus asked silkily.

"I don't think any information will be necessary," the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. "But you are right. I want her to feel most welcome and I am counting on you to offer that, Severus. I'm sure you won't have any trouble being cordial. In fact, I'm positive you will find her quite lovely," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile as he turned and walked away.

Severus watched as Dumbledore's form retreated down the dungeon corridor. With a snort, he turned back to the supply closet. _Lovely?_ The Headmaster was surely going mad if he thought Severus Snape would find some chit lovely. _More like a royal pain in the arse_, Severus thought wryly as he picked up the box of expired potions. He stepped out of the storeroom and warded the door with his wand. As he walked towards the potions classroom, he idly wondered if he could manage to dispose of the box properly and still fit in a shower before two o'clock.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Miriam Magowan deftly stepped off the Hogwarts Express and on the tiny platform at Hogsmeade Station. She sat down her owl cage and cat carry-all at her feet. Van Hooten looked up at her with his woeful, round eyes while Nosferatu growled over his perceived unjust treatment. "Oh, hush," Miriam admonished her familiar. "You'll be out soon. "

Miriam smiled as she took in her surroundings with a full turn. She loved the look of the station in summer, how the lush green leaves on the trees stood out in contrast against the hills. It reminded her of younger days when she was a student and made the trip back to Hogwarts every September. She took a moment to stop and let her senses take in everything around her. Miriam closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of soil and cut grass into her lungs as she felt a hot breeze blow across her upturned face. As she opened her eyes, Miriam turned her gaze from the landscape and glanced down the platform as the conductor began to unload her trunks.

"Millie," Miriam said. A faint pop sounded next to her.

"Mistress called Millie?" the house-elf squeaked.

"Yes, Millie. See to it that my trunks still have the lightening spell I placed on them and that they get properly loaded on the carriage," Miriam stated.

Millie gave a deep curtsey and disappeared with a pop. Miriam smirked as she gave a small shake of her head. Millie and the conductor would be engaged with that task for a while. Miriam had been thorough when she packed her things to come to Hogwarts, since she was hopeful that this new chapter in her life would lead to a more permanent residence. That meant five large trunks (with extension charms) needed loaded on the carriage that would take Miriam to Hogwarts.

Miriam picked up her owl and cat and began her walk down the platform to the depot and its welcome shade. She had forgotten how hot Scotland could be. Once under the cool shadow of the depot, Miriam paused when she heard the familiar sound of large wings buffering the air. She sat down her armful and rounded the corner to see a school carriage harnessed to a large black thestral. Miriam stilled and took in a large breath of the heavy summer air. Even though she knew what to expect, the sight of a thestral always intrigued and scared Miriam. There was something about the white eyes and skeletal bodies of the beasts that made Miriam uneasy to the very fiber of her being. Miriam stared at the creature, transfixed by its unworldly appearance until the sound of a trunk being dropped on the ground made her jump. She fervently cast her eyes around to see if anyone had caught her at her reverie and moved out of the conductor's way.

Once the carriage and the motley crew of witch, cat, owl and house-elf were on the road to Hogwarts, Miriam's thoughts turned to her conflicted emotions. There was a mixture of contentment and nervous anticipation fluttering around inside her body. Miriam knew the contentment came from the familiar surroundings and pleasant memories she associated with Hogwarts from when she was a student, but the nervousness was something unfamiliar. Granted, this would be her first time teaching such young students the magical art of charms, but she was confident in her abilities and knowledge of the field. Miriam also knew she wasn't nervous about being back at the castle and being on par with some of her old professors. In fact, she was looking forward to it.

Miriam absently drummed her fingers against the carriage window and let her thoughts wander. It would be wonderful to see McGonagall and Dumbledore again. They had been very caring and supportive when Miriam came to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons in her fifth year. Miriam saw the two professors as pseudo-parents; they offered guidance at a time in her life when it was sorely lacking. With their tutelage, Miriam found her strengths and focused her energies in a positive direction, which helped shape her into the successful witch she was today. They encouraged her to grow socially as well, to seek friends and extra activities in addition to her studies. At first, Miriam did not see the need for anything other than academia and her books. Eventually, she grew to appreciate her time in the choir and on the quidditch pitch playing chaser for the Slytherin team.

As the road to the castle wound around the lake, Miriam's face lit up when the winged boars that stood sentry outside the castle gates came into view. The carriage continued up the gravel road and came to a stop in front of the huge oak doors. Miriam glanced over to where Millie sat. The elf gave her mistress a bright smile which Miriam couldn't help but return. Miriam lightly patted her chignon and brushed a curl behind her ear as she schooled her face into a neutral expression. She exhaled slowly and opened the carriage door. Miriam was home.

/-/-/-/-

A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too dry. I needed to provide background, but didn't want it to be tedious. This story begins in August 1982 for those who would like a time frame. Thanks for reading, and I hope you will grow to love Miriam as much as I do!


	2. The Magic Circle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I'm simply playing with them...

/-/-/-/-

Ch. 2

The Magic Circle

Severus rose up the stairs to the main floor of the castle, his black robes billowing behind him. He still felt rather put out by the interruption to his day. He needed to go see Madam Pomfrey and get her list of supplies she would need for the hospital wing. Severus then needed to venture down to the greenhouses for some fresh ingredients before he could even think about brewing anything. He bit back a snarl as his long strides brought him quickly to the large oak doors. He planned to meet the carriage for Dumbledore, dump the new professor off in her rooms as fast as he could manage without seeming hostile, and continue on with his day.

Severus stepped out into the August heat as the carriage came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. He narrowed his eyes as the latch on the carriage door clicked open and presented him with a sight not seen every day in the magical world. A shoe peeked out the door, and even with his total lack of fashion knowledge Severus knew it wasn't just a shoe. This shoe was sapphire blue and made of a satin material with a small heel. The toes were open and there was a small sparkling buckle that adorned the top. Severus' eye followed the line of the shoe to where the hem of a black traveling cloak impeded his progress. When the owner of the shoe made to step out of the carriage, her cloak fell away to reveal an expanse of bare leg up to the knee. Severus arched a brow as he took in the delicate ankle and allowed his eye to travel up the smooth, toned calf.

As the new professor stepped down to the ground, Severus allowed his gaze to travel greedily over the rest of her body since she was otherwise occupied. Severus could see she was of average height- with her heels on she would fall about an inch short of looking him in the eye. She was slender, and her dark chocolate hair was up in a fancy coif that revealed a very long, soft neck. Her traveling cloak muted the womanly curves of her body, but it did not hide the fact that she was well endowed. Just as Severus was wondering what the new professor was wearing under her cloak, she turned and looked him in the eye.

Severus' breath caught in his chest. His lips parted but no sound came out as he found himself looking into a pair of cool gray eyes. He would know those eyes anywhere.

"Mia," Severus breathed out. The witch before him smiled softly.

"Hello, Severus," Miriam said.

"Surely you're not…" Severus trailed off as Miriam's smile grew larger. "You never said anything in your last letter about any of this."

"I was hoping," Miriam said as she stepped in front of Severus, "to have my arrival be a surprise. It would seem that I have been successful. "Miriam placed her hand briefly on Severus' forearm and said, "It's good to see you Severus."

Severus looked down into Miriam's upturned face completely nonplussed. His mind was still trying to take in the witch standing before him. Severus and Miriam had become…well, friends at the end of their fifth year. She was struggling to find her place in Slytherin and Severus had his falling out with Lily. Their studious personalities and reserved nature were similar, where her desire for greatness was discordant to Severus' desire to fit in. It was a good match nonetheless, and Severus and Miriam could be found pushing each other to excel academically or verbally sparring in their common room until graduation. After the pair left Hogwarts, Miriam still found a way to stay in touch with Severus. The last three years she had been in Tutshill had been a frequent letter writing campaign on both their parts.

A hot breeze blew around them. It lightly rustled the curls that framed Miriam's face and caused her cloak to flutter around her feet. Severus abruptly halted his musings and brought his attention back to the present. He gave a slight smirk and replied, ""You as well." Severus then glanced down and reached for her cat carry-all as Miriam bent over to retrieve her owl. "Shall we?" Severus inquired as he gestured toward the stairs. He felt somewhat a heel for ogling her earlier and was grateful she had not found him out. Miriam nodded and fell in step beside Severus as he led her up the stairs and through the large doors.

Once inside the castle, Miriam stopped and let her eyes travel over the entrance hall. Severus watched her intently with his dark eyes as Miriam turned in a circle and took in the stone walls and suits of armor. When she had finished, she looked to Severus with a pleased expression.

"It looks just as I remembered it," she mused.

Severus was about to reply when he saw the arrival of the Headmaster. With his long beard, half-moon spectacles, deep purple robes and matching hat, Albus looked every bit the part of wizard from a Muggle child's picture book. It was all Severus could do to not roll his eyes at the spectacle. Albus approached the pair and enveloped Miriam into a large hug.

"Miriam!" Albus exclaimed. "It is so good to have you here. Let me have a look at you."

With that, Dumbledore pulled back and held Miriam at arms' length. As he looked her over, he pursed his lips and said, "You seem to have lost weight since I saw you last."

Miriam frowned at the old wizard. She leaned in as if she were going to whisper a secret, patted her hand on Albus' midsection and replied, "Yes, well you seem to have found it."

Albus chuckled and said, "I trust your trip was satisfactory?" When Miriam nodded here assent, he smiled. "Good, good! And I trust your welcome to the castle was equally so?"

Miriam glanced over at Severus, who arched an eyebrow at the pair. "Of course it was," Miriam said. "Severus has been a most gracious and welcoming host," she added with a wink.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled. "I knew Severus was the wizard for the job," he said. "Now before we get ahead of ourselves, there are a few minor details to make you aware of. Your chambers are on the second floor behind the portrait of The Magic Circle. The password is jobberknoll. I'm sure Severus knows of which painting I refer to?" At Severus' nod, Albus continued on. "Dinner for staff is at seven this evening in the great hall, which reminds me…" Albus trailed off and brought his blue eyes down to rest on Millie. "I believe we have some loose ends to tie up regarding this one, hmmm?"

Miriam nodded and knelt so she was eye level with the house elf. "Millie, while I live at Hogwarts I expect you to still be of service to me. You are to tend to my laundry, my chambers and any other needs that may arise. However, I also know that there are certain skills of yours you wish to perfect, are there not?" Miriam asked.

Millie nodded and kept her large eyes trained on Miriam's face.

"That is why I have arranged for you to help out in the kitchen s when you are not being of service to me," Miriam concluded.

"Oh!" Millie exclaimed while looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Miriam. "You mean Millie will help with the meals here at Hogwarts?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "In fact, I have made arrangements for you to meet with an elf in the kitchens this afternoon that will take you under her wing, as it were, to teach you what you need to know. We should probably go now and let you get started," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir!" Millie said. She turned to Miriam and asked, "Does Mistress need anything from Millie?"

"No," Miriam said. "Just be available after dinner is over."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Then we will see you at seven tonight. I leave you in good hands." Winking, he turned and walked to the kitchens, Millie eagerly trailing after him.

The pair watched as Albus led Millie away. Severus cleared his throat softly and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Miriam nodded.

The walk to Miriam's chambers was short. Miriam commented on things that she found different or interesting, and Severus expounded on her comments with information he had gleaned from being part of the staff. Soon they were standing in front of a large picture of a sorceress standing over a smoking cauldron and drawing a fiery circle in the earth. As Severus and Miriam gazed at the portrait, the witch looked down on them with a commanding expression.

"How enchanting," Miriam breathed.

Severus couldn't help but see the connection between Miriam and the witch in the painting. Both were powerful in their art and demanded a sizable degree of respect for their skills. The painting even resembled Miriam physically, with the witch's thick mass of dark curls piled atop her head to her svelte build.

"Jobberknoll," Miriam said. The portrait swung open and Miriam stepped inside with Severus close behind.

Severus had no idea what to expect from the castle regarding the rooms decor, but Hogwarts did not disappoint. The sitting room exuded warmth and opulence, from its dark wood floors and light stone walls to the ornate woodwork of the furniture and rich fabrics that adorned the cushions. Large bookshelves encompassed one wall and another held large windows that overlooked the grounds. The most impressive piece of furniture took up an entire corner of the sitting room- a baby grand piano made of rich mahogany wood stood angled in front of a set of half bookcases. Severus watched from the doorway as Miriam's eyes swept across her surroundings. Gracefully, Miriam stepped over to the piano and lovingly ran her hand across the curve of the lid. With a contented sigh, Miriam turned around and leaned back against the piano as she fixed her eyes back on Severus.

"You can always change the rooms to suit your needs if you find anything not to your liking," Severus told Miriam.

"Oh, I will keep it as is for a few weeks before I think about making any changes. Besides, it seems satisfactory so far. There is plenty of room for my books, my pictures, and this," Miriam said as she made a sweeping gesture with her hand over the piano, "is more than I need."

Miriam stepped away from the piano and brought her hands up to unfasten the clasp of her cloak. Severus covertly observed as the cloak slid away to expose a deep blue dress. It had a scooped neckline with capped sleeves that accentuated her collarbone. The dress drew in at the waist, where it flared out and came to rest right above Miriam's knees. Severus could definitely see the curve of her breasts and the slight curve of her back beneath the delicate fabric. Severus also noticed that the cut of the dress accentuated Miriam's small waist and fell gently over her hips. _When did she get curves like that?_ Severus thought to himself. _Surely I would have noticed if Miriam looked like that in school,_ he continued internally. Severus struggled with his innermost thoughts; part of him found Miriam visually alluring, while another part berated himself for thinking of her in such a carnal fashion. They were friends, after all. His eyes trailed down her body and stopped to linger on her calves again. Severus' eyes shot back up when he heard Miriam clear her throat.

Miriam arched an eyebrow at Severus. Damn, she had caught him. Immediately Severus went on the defensive.

"Is that standard traveling attire in Wales?" Severus snapped. He felt his body tense up and his face settle into a scowl.

Miriam pursed her lips together as she tried to unsuccessfully hide her amusement. "No," she replied. "This is all my own doing, thank you very much. But if you insist on trading barbs with me, I suggest you get us some cold refreshments first," Miriam concluded with a dismissive gesture to the fireplace as she bent down to retrieve her owl.

Severus continued to scowl as Miriam turned away from him and began to take Van Hooten out of his cage. He walked over to the fireplace and flooed the kitchens for tea service. When Severus stood up, Van Hooten had perched by an open window with some owl treats and Miriam was working on coaxing Nosferatu out of his carrier. Severus took a seat on the overstuffed sofa and watched as the familiar slunk out of his cage and eyed his new home with indifference. He immediately claimed a spot on the rug in front of the hearth and began to groom his long black fur.

The tea service arrived and Miriam joined Severus on the couch. They soon found themselves discussing the events of the past few weeks. Miriam filled Severus in on her trip from Tutshill. Severus lightly touched on the projects he had worked on at the castle, until Miriam asked if he had read the latest issue of _Potions Quarterly_. After that, they became engaged in a lively exchange over the featured article. During a lull in the conversation, Miriam yawned and glanced at the clock over the mantle.

"Merlin!" Miriam exclaimed. "Is it that late already?"

Severus glanced up in surprise and noted that the timepiece read five o'clock. He turned his gaze back to Miriam and stood.

"I should go and give you a chance to rest before dinner," Severus said.

Miriam nodded and stood to see Severus out. As his feet carried him to the dungeons, Severus lapsed into deep thought. Although initially surprised to discover Miriam was the new Charms professor, Severus was also secretly pleased. It would be interesting to have someone like-minded in the castle if he were to have need of companionship. Severus' Slytherin nature also wondered what Albus was playing at by hiring Miriam for the post, since there was always a deeper meaning to the Headmaster's actions than what first appeared. Life at the castle was bound to become more exciting with Miriam Magowan inhabiting its walls. A rare spark of optimism ignited deep inside Severus' chest, a small hope that he would no longer have to lead such a solitary existence. As he approached the door to his chambers, Severus suddenly remembered that his afternoon to-do list had been all but forgotten. Oddly enough, he realized he didn't care.

/-/-/-/-

A/N: Jobberknoll feathers are used in Memory Potions and Truth Serums.

There is actually a painting titled _The Magic Circle_ by John William Waterhouse. You can find it on Wikipedia if you'd like to see it/read up about it. I always enjoyed it and wanted to find a way to work it into the story.


	3. Night at the Round Table

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

/-/-/-/-/

Ch. 3

Night at the Round Table

Miriam opened her eyes and stretched slowly under her throw blanket. After Severus took his leave, Miriam decided that a short nap was in order. Now that she felt refreshed, Miriam let her eyes take in her bed chamber. Miriam had to admit that she was just as impressed with the furnishings here as she was with her sitting room. The room boasted a large four-poster bed done again in dark wood and ornate carvings. The linens in the room were a dark blue, offset with touches of light gray. The floor sported gray carpet as well. Miriam threw back the soft chenille blanket and padded over to the large armoire that stood against the wall opposite the foot of the bed. As she opened the door and examined the interior, Miriam was already planning where she would place her clothes. She walked over to the window and fingered the heavy blue drapes as she gazed out on the grounds. Miriam turned away from the window, and decided to continue her exploration.

Miriam next brought her attention to the two closed doors that led off her bed chamber. The first door she opened was a well-sized walk-in closet. Miriam nodded in appreciation- with a few adjustments and shelves she would have plenty of room for her robes, dresses and shoes. The second door opened to the bathroom. This room had stone floors and beige walls, with copper and black accents. There was a large shower and a high circular window that offered natural light and privacy. Miriam smiled and walked over to the room's focal point- a large copper bathtub with a beautiful curved silhouette sat flush to the floor. Miriam noticed that the large tub would easily accommodate two people. For a moment, Miriam entertained the idea of a bath, but for the sake of time decided on a quick shower so that she would have more time to get ready.

After her shower, Miriam sat at the vanity and worked her fingers through her damp curls. While her hands deftly did their work, she let her thoughts go back to the events of the last few hours. She smiled when she thought of Mille and Dumbledore's kindness. Miriam chuckled when she remembered how her arrival had left Severus at a loss for words. It was good to see Severus again. The three years she had been in Wales left her little time to come back for leisurely visits. Miriam and Severus had only managed to meet once during that time.

Miriam sighed and ran her wand over her hair, drying it slightly. As she continued to work through her curls, she wondered what to make of Severus looking her over. By his reaction, Severus obviously hadn't intended on being found out. It happened to Miriam before; it just surprised her that it was Severus doing the looking. It had taken an entire year of being in the same house, sharing classes and being paired up together on projects for Severus to extend any overture of friendship to Miriam. Since it took them that long to become friends, it surprised Miriam at how intense and bold Severus had been. Miriam's hands stilled and her eyes closed. She could still feel the heat from his gaze hours later. With a deep breath, Miriam forced her eyes open and continued on with her hair.

Miriam had always known Severus was snarky, with a sharp wit and equally sharp tongue to match. There was no denying that Severus lacked in social skills. _Hell, _Miriam thought, _he makes a Hungarian Horntail seem soft and cuddly._ Despite his perceived shortcomings, Miriam was grateful to get to know as much of the person underneath the façade as Severus would allow her to. She reveled in the few times that she saw glimpses of his baser nature; shy and vulnerable, with a smile that smoothed the sharp features of his face. Miriam reveled in their conversations and every letter she received from him she had kept tucked away in a box so she could re-read them at her leisure. Severus was a dear friend.

Miriam realized that was her issue. She had always viewed Severus as one of her closest friends, and never as a man with needs. But, she reasoned, as he was a man obviously he would have need for female companionship. Had he ever sought out the company of women? Miriam wondered what would happen if their relationship changed. Did she want it to? Did she even want that in her life now? Would Miriam lose her dear friend in the process? With a final shake of her head, Miriam decided to table her random thoughts. She was probably over analyzing the situation and seeing things that weren't even there.

Miriam turned her attention to the trunk at the foot of her bed. As she rummaged through it, she pulled out a long dress in a dusty plum color with a square neckline and long sleeves. Miriam loved the look of this dress; how the bodice fitted with a drop waist and the skirt flared over her hips to the ankles. There was a border of vines embroidered around the hem and neckline in a lighter shade of plum. Miriam added a pair of stunning satin heels that matched the color of her dress and a black pair of teaching robes to complete her outfit. She went light on makeup and put her hair up in a low bun at the nape of her neck, keeping plenty of curls to frame her face. She went without jewelry, opting instead for a small fascinator in her hair made with black and plum feathers to bring the look together. Miriam gave her appearance one last glance and headed down to the Great Hall to meet her colleagues.

/-/-/-/-/-

Severus arrived in the Great Hall early so he could watch the reactions to Miriam's entrance. He strode up to the raised platform where a large round table stood. As he walked over to the side bar, he surreptitiously took in those already present while he busied his hands by pouring a glass of wine. Sprout and Hooch were over in a far corner, their heads bent low discussing Merlin knew what, while Flitwick had just arrived through the large doors. Severus noticed Minerva and Albus engaged in a discussion over by the platform's stairs. Off to his left, Professor Sinistra let out a soft laugh and Severus drew his attention to where she stood.

Immediately Severus' eyes narrowed. Sinistra was in deep discussion with the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Bertrand Biggins. Severus had avoided interacting with Biggins as much as possible the past few weeks. Severus felt he was an arrogant ass; showy and ill-equipped to teach the Dark Arts post. It still bothered Severus that Dumbledore wouldn't consider him for that position. Severus brought his attention back to Minerva and Albus just as the Headmaster made a hand motion towards Severus and then to the doors. Minerva's eyes followed the gesture and then came to settle back on Severus. Minerva narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at Severus as Albus gestured for him to join their group.

"Albus, Minerva," Severus said as he approached. He took a small sip of his wine as Minerva wasted no time in making her vexations known.

"Severus, Albus has just informed me that you met our new Charms professor this afternoon." Minerva stated.

"I did," Severus said.

Minerva looked at Severus, clearly expecting him to elaborate. Severus merely looked back at her with a passive expression and silence, but inside he was smirking. Oh, how Severus enjoyed stirring Minerva's ire over trivial things. Minerva opened her mouth to make a retort, but at that moment the doors opened and a figure slipped through. All side conversations stopped and several of the professors stepped closer to the edge of the platform. Severus took another sip of his wine and glanced over at Minerva.

Severus watched Minerva's cat-like eyes narrow as she took in the approaching witch. The expression on Minerva's face abruptly went from curiosity to recognition as she clasped her hands and brought them up to her lips.

"Oh!" Minerva exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs towards Miriam and enveloped her into a large hug. Severus watched as Miriam returned the embrace, her countenance relaxed and a small smile on her lips.

"My, my, my. Who do we have here?" Professor Biggins drawled out. He had slipped beside Severus during Miriam's entrance. "What a lovely young witch. I might have to take some time to…..how should I put it…get to know her better," Biggins said with a smirk.

Severus frowned and bit back a retort as he watched Minerva lead Miriam up to the platform. Severus did admit to himself that Miriam looked very nice. Her dress was well-made and fit Miriam in all the right places. With her hair up and the feathers, she looked like a proper pure-blood witch. It was just that Severus didn't like Biggins' remarks, the lecher was at least fifteen years Miriam's senior and undeserving of her attention.

Miriam smiled as she shook hands and made introductions with those of the staff she did not know, one of the first being Biggins. She received warm welcomes and some hugs from her past professors as Minerva stood off to the side beaming. _She looks like a mother hen that found her lost chick,_ Severus thought. Severus was about to take another sip of wine when Miriam glanced over at him and gave him a questioning look. He nodded back and inclined his head towards the table. Miriam walked over and waited for Severus to pull out her chair and then sat. Severus then took the seat to Miriam's left, and Minerva immediately claimed the seat to her right. The rest of the staff filled the empty seats and light chatter resumed as the first course appeared on the gold plates.

Before Miriam could even tuck in, the questions started. It was like being the object of a firing squad. Hagrid wanted to know when he could expect Miriam for tea. Professor Flitwick wanted to know all about her apprenticeship and when they could get together to go over class duties. Of course, Minerva wanted Miriam to show her Animagus to the third-year Transfiguration classes. Madam Hooch had hoped Miriam remembered her broom and expected to see her on the pitch very soon. Miriam handled they volley of questions being thrown at her with grace and tried her best to eat the delicious food on her plate before the course changed.

Even though the barrage of questions was irksome, the most frustrating aspect of dinner for Miriam was by far Professor Biggins. Miriam heartily disliked the way he kept looking at her, as though she were a prize turkey in the poulterer's window. She knew immediately that he was the type of wizard who saw women as a novelty, a plaything to amuse himself with. Biggins sat through the litany of questions the other professor's had for Miriam with a smirk on his lips and waited for the lull.

"So, Professor Magowan," Biggins began. "I see you didn't waste any time after your apprenticeship ended before you became published."

Miriam's posture stiffened slightly. She met Biggins' smirk with a level gaze and replied, "Something in your tone Professor leads me to believe you aren't referring to the article I wrote for _Conscionable Charms_, so perhaps you would care to elaborate?"

"I was referring to your being featured in _Witch Weekly_, actually," Biggins replied. "I believe it was "The Top 25, Under 25" if memory serves."

"It was," Miriam said. "I assume you read the article?"

"Indeed. A most impressive coup for a witch of your age, being paired with wizards of such caliber," Biggins said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fill some of us in dear," Flitwick squeaked. "Not all of us read that magazine."

Miriam sighed. Best get this out-of-the-way now. "In short, the article featured twenty-five outstanding wizards or witches under the age of twenty-five for their wealth, humanitarian efforts, or advancements to the wizarding world. I came in at number seventeen. I was also the only witch on the list," Miriam finished.

"Don't forget you also graced the front cover—quite beautifully, I must say," Professor Biggins said with a smile. "I feel as though I learned so much about you from reading the article."

Miriam kept her face neutral but arched a brow at the professor seated across from her. He was really starting to get on her nerves, but she wasn't about to let it show. Instead she replied, "You may have read an article, but you don't know my story. You've heard what I have done, not what I've been through."

At that, Biggins leaned forward and said, "Is there anyone out there who truly knows Miriam Magowan?"

Miriam pressed her lips into a thin line and simply said, "A very select few."

An awkward silence settled over the table. Professor Dumbledore saw the opportunity to ease the discomfort and took it.

"Well, I'm pleased that you are here, and I can't wait to see the wonderful things that this group here tonight will carry out," Professor Dumbledore said as he raised his glass.

"Hear, hear," the table toasted to the Headmasters sentiment. Miriam was briefly lost in thought as she tried to deduce what Biggins was playing at. As Miriam took a small sip of wine from her glass, she looked over at Severus. Severus' expression was unreadable as always, but in his eyes Miriam could see his annoyance over the conversation. Miriam gave him a soft smile and watched as his eyes softened slightly. He gave her a small nod and returned to his plate. Miriam made a mental note to speak with Severus soon about Bertrand Biggins, but in the meantime she would do her best to avoid him so that she wouldn't be tempted to hex him.

/-/-/-/-

A/N: A little more of setting the scene *sigh*. I'm getting there, hang on. I actually do have this story mapped out to completion in my head, I'm just unsure how many chapters it will take to finish.

For those who are curious, a fascinator is the name given to those wonderful, feathery hairpieces you often see British royalty wearing. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

/-/-/-/-

Ch. 4

A Day Off

Severus stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. It had been a busy week, so he decided to take time to enjoy a book out by the Black Lake. Severus leaned back against the large tree, grateful he was ensconced in its cool shade. The heat was so oppressive Severus had shed his black frock coat and robes; the need for fresh air trumped his wish to stay in the cool dungeons. Severus sighed and watched the water lap lazily against the bank. If he felt up to it later, he might indulge in a swim in the dark water spread out before him. _Most likely hell would freeze over first_, Severus thought with a dry chuckle. This was as relaxed as the Potions Master got.

As Severus flipped through his book to find the spot where he last left off, his thoughts drifted over the events of the past week. For him, it could easily be summed up in one word: brewing. He felt as though he lived over his cauldron the last five days and he still wasn't done. The only time Severus made it out of the dungeon was for the occasional evening meal. Consequently, that was the only time he had seen Miriam as well, and that irritated Severus. He didn't understand this sudden need he had to spend time in her company. Severus had only seen Miriam once during the three years she was in Tutshill, and he had been perfectly fine with that arrangement. Now that they were both living in the castle, Severus had a strange compulsion to be around her every day. When a day passed where he had not seen Miriam, Severus found himself wondering what she was doing. It was distracting to say the least.

For a moment, Severus wondered if he should seek Miriam out. Severus shook his head and pursed his lips. There was no denying that Miriam had grown into a beautiful witch, but it would do no good to obsess over her. Severus reminded himself that he was fortunate to have Miriam's friendship, and not to hope for anything else. After all, hadn't he learned his lesson from his relationship with Lily? Severus let out a hiss of frustration and roughly flipped a page over. At that moment, some movement caught Severus' eye, and as he looked down the bank he saw the object of his thoughts walking towards him.

The book slipped from Severus' hands to his lap, forgotten. As Miriam approached, Severus took her in. Her hair was up and several long tendrils waved in front of her face. But again, it was her outfit that gave Severus pause. Miriam wore a white peasant blouse that scooped off her shoulders, the puffed sleeves ending at the elbows. A wide leather belt accentuated her small waist, as well as a fringed shawl tied over a long, flowing skirt done in deep red. She looked like a gypsy.

Miriam looked down at Severus with a somewhat guarded expression. "Would you like some company, or should I just leave you to it?" Miriam asked.

Severus looked at the witch and then at the empty spot next to him. It only took a second for him to decide. "Have a seat," Severus said as he gestured to the ground.

Miriam gave him a wide smile and Severus suddenly felt warm despite the shade. Severus watched Miriam take out her wand. She transfigured a large leaf into a soft blanket that covered the ground under and around Severus. Gently, Miriam sat on the blanket to the right of Severus and stretched her legs out in front of her as she leaned back against the tree. It surprised Severus to see Miriam had on a pair of flat shoes. They were more of a sandal really, as they consisted simply of cork and strings of leather that wove over her feet and tied around the ankles.

A comfortable silence settled over the pair as they focused on their books. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional page turn and the wind as it blew through the leaves. Severus had gotten through several pages before he noticed Miriam had shifted next to him. As he watched through his curtain of black hair, he saw Miriam reach down with her free hand and untie her sandals. Slowly, she wriggled her toes until her small feet were bare. Miriam shifted again and rolled to her left side as she laid her book down open on the blanket. As she continued to read, Miriam reached up with her right hand and pulled the hair stick out of her mass of thick curls. Miriam tossed the stick down on the blanket and brought her hand back up to run through her hair.

Severus watched, fascinated as the brown curls tumbled down Miriam's back and over her bare shoulders. Her hair reminded Severus of chocolate, from its deep shade of brown to the way it flowed and cascaded down her back. It brought to mind a memory for Severus; a Hogsmeade trip during his sixth year when he and Miriam had stopped at Honeydukes. They had watched from over the counter as the shop matron dipped large pieces of toffee into a chocolate fountain before she rolled them in chopped almonds. The process intrigued Severus; how the melted chocolate flowed and covered the sticky toffee, and he wondered how the chocolate would feel if he were to let it run over his fingers. Miriam had bought a bag of the chocolate toffee and shared it with Severus as they walked back to the castle. It was a happy day for Severus, and one of his fondest memories of Miriam.

For a moment, Severus contemplated what it would be like to touch Miriam's hair. Would it be soft and warm? Would the silken curls wrap around his fingers and slip through them as he ran his hands through her tresses? Severus wondered what Miriam's shampoo smelled like and smirked as he imagined it smelled sweet and sugary, just like the toffee bits. Severus sat, lost in thought as he watched the breeze play with the loose strands of Miriam's hair until she brought her gray eyes up from the page she was reading to look at Severus.

Severus felt uncomfortable at being caught staring and quickly blurted out, "What are you reading?"

At his question, Miriam blushed slightly. She held up an old, tattered book with a crimson cover. "_The Sign of Four_ by Doyle," Miriam replied.

Severus looked down his crooked nose at Miriam. "_Another_ Sherlock Holmes book? Honestly Mia, how many times have your read that?" Severus asked.

Miriam tucked a wayward curl behind her ear and replied, "Several. True classics deserve repeated readings. What are you reading then?" Miriam asked Severus with a smug expression.

Severus closed his book and held it up, exposing the front cover. _Magical Drafts and Potions_ scrawled across the leather in dark lettering. Miriam shook her head and smiled. "Don't you ever take a day off?" she asked Severus.

"You're looking at it," was his reply. "I've been brewing all week and I'm still not finished." Suddenly a thought occurred to Severus. "What have you been doing all week?" he asked Miriam.

"Well," Miriam said slowly. "It took some time to unpack all of my trunks. Professor Flitwick and I met. We divided the classes and covered syllabi. I've spent a bit of time in the music room; sorting music, cleaning, and practicing the piano. I've even managed to start writing my lesson plans out. Did I mention that I get to teach fire spells to the second years?" she asked Severus.

"How exciting," Severus said as he rolled his eyes. Miriam swatted at Severus' arm as she propped herself up on her left hand.

"Oh hush," Miriam said. "I know how you feel about my foolish wand-waving, but I'm excited about it, and as my friend you should be happy for me," she said with a serious look.

When Miriam uttered the word happy, Severus grimaced and Miriam burst out laughing. Severus' expression warmed at Miriam's amusement as he watched her face flush and eyes sparkle. As her laughter faded, Miriam's eyes met Severus' intense gaze. Severus wondered what kind of magic was at play; it was as though time had slowed and the air charged with anticipation. For the second time that afternoon, Severus felt warm under the collar as he watched Miriam's eyes slip down to his cravat, then up to rest on his lips. Miriam lightly bit down on her lower lip and brought her gray eyes back to Severus' black ones. Suddenly, a large splash startled them both, and they turned to the lake just as the tip of a large tentacle slipped under the water.

Miriam cleared her throat and looked down at the blanket. She smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle and said, "Did I hear you say that you still had brewing to finish?" Miriam looked up at Severus' face in question.

Severus nodded and Miriam continued on. "Would you like some help?" she asked.

Severus looked at Miriam. This could be just what he was looking for. A way to spend time with Miriam without it seeming obvious. "That depends," he replied slowly. "Do you still hum while you brew?"

Miriam leaned in closer and looked into Severus' eyes, "Absolutely. It's part of my charm, so you'll just have to live with it."

"Very well," Severus said as he tried to look put out. Inside though, he felt pleased. Severus gathered his belongings and waited for Miriam to tie her shoes. When she finished, Severus offered a hand to help her up. Miriam gave Severus a grateful look and grasped his large hand with her small one. Against his better judgment, Severus made no move to let go of Miriam's hand once she was standing beside him. Severus felt Miriam twist her hand, and for a moment he thought she was going to reject him. The next thing Severus felt were Miriam's slender fingers slipping between his own. Miriam looked up into Severus' eyes with a small smile on her full lips. Severus couldn't help himself, and returned her smile with one of his own.

As the pair walked, Severus silently marveled over Miriam's hand in his. Severus never realized just how small her hands were, or how soft. Severus knew that this type of behavior was only going to add fuel to the fire that was his infatuation with Miriam. It shouldn't continue, but Severus quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind as Miriam's arm brushed against his as she leaned closer. The walk ended too soon for Severus as they found themselves standing before the main entrance to the castle.

As they stepped through the doors, Miriam let go of Severus' hand and pulled her hair back up. The pair walked in silence towards the large staircase that would take them their respective ways. Severus paused, about to ask Miriam to help him tomorrow after dinner, when in his peripheral vision he saw a wizard he vaguely recognized walk stealthily up behind Miriam. In the time it took Severus to put a name to the face, the wizard had grabbed Miriam from behind.

Miriam's entire body tensed, and in seconds she had stomped on the wizard's foot and elbowed him in the solar plexus. As Miriam twisted out of the man's grip, she kneed him in the groin and shoved him into the wall, with her wand at the wizard's throat.

Severus stared, wide-eyed as Miriam's look of anger became one of exasperation. She lowered her wand and looked at the prone, wheezing wizard in front of her.

"Willford Bourgia! What do you think you're playing at, sneaking up on me like that?" Miriam hissed as she looked down on him, hands on her hips.

Severus watched as Will looked up at Miriam with a sheepish expression. He held his hand up as he still could not breathe very well. Will finally stood, and with some effort replied, "I was trying to… surprise you. Looks like it…backfired on me."

Will grimaced and rubbed the spot where Miriam had elbowed him. Miriam's eyes softened and she dropped her hands to her side. With a sigh, Miriam asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I've been better, dear sister," Will stated as he eyed Miriam wearily. Will glanced over at Severus. A second later, recognition dawned on Will's face and he smiled. "Ah, Severus! Good to see you," he said with a nod.

Severus nodded back at Will and looked him over, his face impassive. Will hadn't changed much since Severus saw him last. He still kept his straight brown hair long and tied back, and his laughing brown eyes brought tiny wrinkles to his tanned oval face. Will was impeccably dressed in dark blue pants, vest and crisp white shirt under his dark traveling cloak. "If you are hurt, I have pain potion in my office," Severus said.

Will smiled, a grateful expression on his face. Severus exchanged glances with Miriam and inclined his head for the pair to follow him into the dungeons.

/-/-/-/-/

Miriam silently cursed herself over the turn of recent events as she followed the familiar path to the dungeons. It looked as though Severus was going to say something right before Will had snuck up on her…and things had gone so well. If she were honest with herself, Miriam had missed Severus this past week. It was wonderful to spend some free time with him. Plus, Miriam could have sworn Severus had watched her while she read. Miriam smiled as she let her gaze travel down Severus' back as he walked in front of her. Her eyes came to rest on his large, pale hands swinging at his side and her smile widened. Severus was such a Slytherin, getting what he was after without asking for it outright. _Very cunning,_ Miriam thought with a shake of her head.

Miriam shivered as the cold of the castle began to seep through her skirt and blouse. She hadn't intended to venture down into the dungeons without her robes, and wouldn't have if it wasn't for Will. Miriam frowned. She hadn't meant to injure Will, but he should have known better than to sneak up on her like that. Miriam sighed and chastised herself. It would do no good to lay blame on Will. For all his idiosyncrasies, he loved Miriam and was one person she could always rely on. He had been best friends with Miriam's brother, Ian. When Ian drowned, Will assumed the big brother role in Miriam's life. Once Miriam graduated from Hogwarts, the two went into business together and formed Bourgia & Magowan; a company that bought failing businesses and funded research for magical advancements and patents. They were very successful and worked well together.

Miriam's random thoughts took her to the door of Severus' office. Miriam was shivering in earnest now, and she absently rubbed her hands up and down her arms to mitigate the goose bumps. Severus opened the door and motioned for Miriam to go in, followed by Will. As Miriam passed by, she could feel the weight of Severus' gaze on her. Miriam headed over to the fire and stood as close as she could while she tried to take in more of its heat. Suddenly, large hands rested on her shoulders and warmth spread through Miriam's body. Miriam looked at the black fabric draped over her arms, and recognized immediately that she was wearing Severus' spare set of robes. When she turned to look over her shoulder, Miriam's eyes met Severus' black ones. There was no need for words; Miriam knew Severus wouldn't want attention called to his actions, so she allowed her gratitude to shine through the look she gave him.

Miriam watched as Severus went to retrieve a pain potion for Will. She wandered over to a leather wingback chair that was in front of the desk, but still close to the fire and took a seat. Miriam let her eyes drift over the office—it was more utilitarian than when Professor Slughorn had occupied it. Shelves lined the walls and they contained books, scrolls, and glass jars filled with various potions ingredients. The only opulent things in the office were: Severus' large, round mahogany desk, the two wingback chairs in front of it, and the large rug that covered the stone floor. On the other side of the room stood a large storage cupboard and a long table that held Severus' personal brewing supplies.

As Miriam waited, she tucked her feet underneath her and wrapped the black robes tight against her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the chair. A warming charm would have done the job, but it wouldn't have felt near as good as the fire and Severus' robes, Miriam decided. Miriam opened her eyes and glanced up when she heard Will approach. She gave him a small smile, but Will was too busy looking around the office to notice.

Severus returned and presented Will with a vial, which he quickly drank down. Will pulled a funny face from the potion's aftertaste and handed Severus back the vial. He took a seat in the chair next to Miriam and resumed his perusal of the office.

"This place sure looks different from when Slughorn taught," Will said. Severus gave him a questioning look and Will continued. "Not stuffed with as many knickknacks to distract you during detention. Or candied pineapple to eat," Will finished with a sweeping glance over the top of Severus' desk.

Severus raised an eyebrow when Will mentioned detention. Will clarified, "I had a few detentions when I was in school. I, uh, had a rough go of it after Ian died." Will glanced over at Miriam and grasped her hand in his and squeezed. Miriam smiled at Will and squeezed his hand back. Will continued on, "Not that I didn't earn them, mind you. I mean, you would not believe the places in this castle that you can hide out. There was one time I got caught snogging a girl in a niche on the fifth floor…."

Miriam felt her face grow hot as she listened to Will ramble. She knew her blush was giving her skirt a run for its money. Miriam glanced over at Severus, who during the conversation had grown rather pale. "Will, your mouth was left unattended again. Might want to look into that," Miriam snapped. As she drew in a slow breath Miriam decided a change in topic was due, so she tilted her head and gave her brother a calculated look. "So what brings you to Hogwarts, dear brother? Don't tell me you miss me already," Miriam chided.

"Of course I miss you!" Will exclaimed. "But, I also needed to see Dumbledore, and I figured since I would be here I'd drop these off to you," Will said as he drew a small stack of parchment from his cloak. "This would be the business deals we are considering this week," Will stated as he placed the papers in Miriam's hand.

Miriam sorted through the papers as she asked, "Is there information on the sale of the apothecary in here as well?"

"No," Will replied. "I don't think we stand a chance to buy it after last month's meeting."

"What happened last month?" Severus asked as he looked between Miriam and Will.

"We were in the process of buying an apothecary from Anton Weiss when the negotiations turned sour," Will said as he glanced over at Miriam.

Miriam scowled and said simply, "He started it."

"You drew your wand on him," Will dead panned.

Miriam leaned in and pointed her finger at Will as she spoke. "The duff pinched my ass and called me a 'sweet little tart'. What did you think was going to happen?" Before Will could reply, Miriam continued on. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We need that apothecary, Will. It's in a prime area, and it will finally allow us the opportunity to get our potions department out of our office basement. I want it, if nothing else it will satisfy my need for the last word."

"And how do you propose we make that happen?" Will asked in an exasperated tone. "It's not like the man will take a check with either of our names on it."

Miriam leaned back in the leather chair as she absently chewed on the pad of her left thumb, a habit she unconsciously indulged in if nervous or thinking. She lowered her hand and looked Will in the eye. "Maybe not, but I think I know a way around that," Miriam said. "Give me a few days and I'll have it figured out, but for now we should probably get you over to see Dumbledore."

Miriam hung back as Severus and Will shook hands and exchanged farewells. Severus walked them to the door, and it was just as Miriam was about to step through that she remembered the conversation she and Severus had earlier. Miriam turned around to find Severus in her personal space.

"If your offer still stands, I could use your help tomorrow evening after dinner," Severus said rather stiffly.

Miriam gave Severus a long, steady look. It was obvious to anyone who knew him well that Severus was nervous about her answer. She knew it was juvenile, but Miriam couldn't miss the opportunity to make him wait. At length, she answered, "It would be a pleasure to aid you, _sir_."

Miriam saw a flicker of amusement in Severus' dark eyes. Miriam made to step through the door when she stopped again. As she brought her hands up to slip the robes off, Severus stopped her.

"Return them to me tomorrow. It's a long walk to Dumbledore's office. Just mind the hem and….be careful not to trip," Severus said.

Miriam smiled and walked into the corridor. She had gone several paces before Severus' voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Magowan," Severus called. When Miriam turned back to look at him, Severus raised an eyebrow and said, "7:30. Don't be late."

Miriam smirked as the door to Severus' office closed with a reverberating thud. She was never late for anything and he knew it.

/-/-/-/

A/N: Whew, this chapter took some time. Overall, I'm pleased with it, but to me some spots still feel rough. I find it difficult to write the precursors of Miriam and Severus' relationship. They're only 22, and with limited life experience I would imagine their first encounters would be rather awkward. Especially since they're friends.

Thank you for reading, and big hugs to all of you who have reviewed/favorite/followed this story. It means more to me than you know :)


	5. Telling Secrets

I am only playing with the Harry Potter characters, since I still don't own them.

/-/-/-/-/-

Ch. 5

Telling Secrets

Miriam tossed her leather bag on the bed and walked in her closet. She thumbed through her clothes in search of a particular jumper. Tonight, she planned to help Severus with his brewing. Miriam smiled as her hand closed around the object of her search. This jumper was a particular favorite; dark green, warm, and soft. She grabbed a dark pair of jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt to finish the outfit and headed to the bathroom.

Miriam slipped out of her robes and dress, and made short work of putting her other clothes on. She let down her hair, shook it out and quickly brushed through it. Miriam pulled her hair half back, and with a last look at her reflection reached for her black boots. As she slipped the boots on, Miriam mentally went through her checklist of items she needed to bring. Miriam rifled through her wardrobe until she found her dragon-hide work gloves, tossed them in her bag, and headed out to her sitting room.

On one of her bookshelves, Miriam located her well-used copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ and placed it in the bag. She took a final glance around the room as she slipped into her set of black robes. Miriam carefully took Severus' robes off the hook by the portrait entrance, folded them and put the robes on top of the book. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left her chambers for the cold dungeons.

Miriam's excitement was palpable. She had always enjoyed brewing potions, and she was more than happy to lend a hand to help Severus. It would be just like old times when they were partners in potions class. Severus was brilliant, and it didn't surprise Miriam at all that Severus became a Potions Master after Hogwarts. He was thorough and understood the subtleties that made potions a true art.

Upon reaching his office door, Miriam knocked. In short order, she found herself looking up into Severus' pale visage. Severus opened the door wider and motioned Miriam through. She followed Severus through a small entrance, and into a short passage that opened to a large room. The room had a rectangular table and several cauldrons, phials, and beakers. Another storage cupboard and a long cabinet with a wash basin against the wall rounded out the furnishings.

Miriam glanced over at Severus after she had looked around the room. "Is this your private lab?" Miriam asked.

Severus nodded as he spoke. "It is. This is where I do any personal brewing. It's safer than leaving anything in the classroom"

"Well then," Miriam said as she clapped her hands together. "Let's get started."

Just like potions classes years ago, Severus and Miriam set to work. They danced around each other with ease, like two people who are familiar with each other's habits. In no time, they each had a cauldron on the table, and other assorted brewing instruments. Miriam looked at Severus expectantly as she pulled her book from the bag. Severus paused in his preparations and gave Miriam a quizzical look.

"What will we brew this evening, Professor?" Miriam asked. Then, she smirked and continued on, "Unless you plan on making this a divination lesson as well, I will need a page number."

Severus quickly decided to play along with Miriam's banter. He scowled and stepped closer as he looked down his nose at Miriam. "Turn to page ten," he snapped. "You're lucky I don't deduct house points for your cheek, Miss Magowan," Severus said lowly.

Miriam attempted to pull off a repentant look and failed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll try to remember my place," she said lightly as she flipped to the correct page. She paused and pursed her lips together as she read the potion's title. Miriam arched a brow and looked at Severus as she spoke. "Draught of Living Death?"

Severus smirked at Miriam's reaction. "The sixth years cover it, as I'm sure you remember." Severus turned from Miriam and continued speaking over his shoulder. "My samples have all expired. I will be working on the infirmary's list, so you may begin when you are ready," Severus said.

Miriam wasted no time in gathering her ingredients as Severus did the same. Miriam then took another minute to read through the instructions again, taking note of the changes Severus had made when they were students. She crushed her Sopophorous bean and added the salt to the beaker of water to begin the base. While that was setting, Miriam prepped the essence of wormwood and cubed her Valerian root. She hummed along absently as her hands began to remember their work. Once the Valerian root was resting in water, she set the timer for five minutes and double-checked to make sure the liquid was the correct blackcurrant color.

Satisfied with her progress, Miriam slipped off her robes and settled on the stool to wait. She looked down the table to where Severus was busy with his own cauldron. Miriam glanced at the various ingredients spread about the table when a bunch of dried root stalks caught her eye. _Aletris farinose, _Miriam thought to herself, and deduced that Severus was making Star Grass Salve. The salve soothed sores and wounds, a must during quidditch season. Madam Pomfrey always kept large doses on hand.

Miriam rested her chin in her cupped hand and watched as Severus went to work preparing the root stalks. He gathered the stalks in a bunch and with precise movements began to slice them into small pieces. The delicacy of the work contrasted sharply with the size and strength of Severus' hands. Miriam sighed as she remembered the way Severus' hand felt when he held hers. It was warm, with small calloused spots that come from years of potions work. Miriam shifted slightly on the stool as she continued to watch Severus.

Severus seemed so at ease here, as though he had come to accept parts of his life. As she continued to observe, Miriam idly wondered when it was in the last four years that Severus had changed. She could still see the boy that she knew from school, but there were subtle differences. For someone so young, Severus had the air of an old soul. If Miriam had to guess, she would say that was due to being a death eater for several years during the war.

There was more, though. Severus seemed to have finally grown into himself somehow. He still had the long legs and arms of his youth, but the rest of his body had filled out. Miriam didn't remember his chest being so broad, or the way his shoulders gently rounded. They looked like a perfect place to rest your head during an intimate conversation- or a slow dance. Miriam felt warm as she imagined resting her head on Severus' shoulder as he held her.

Miriam continued to let her eyes wander over the length of Severus' body. She admired the cut of his frock coat; how it emphasized his slender waist and clung to his arms. Her eyes lingered over his torso and counted the row of buttons. Twelve down the front and seven on each sleeve, not to mention the ones on each pant leg. Severus must have the patience of a monk to get dressed every morning, Miriam thought with a slight shake of her head.

As Severus continued to work, Miriam studied his face. He was still pale. His hair hung like a curtain around his face, which helped to soften the sharp lines of his appearance. Miriam was then drawn to his most prominent feature, his nose. She knew Severus loathed his nose. Severus told her once it reminded him of his father, but Miriam felt it gave his face character. With a face as thin as his, and with angles so sharp, any other nose would simply look out-of-place.

For a moment, Miriam entertained the idea of tracing her finger down the bridge of Severus' nose and lightly over his thin lips. She wondered what it would feel like to touch the contours of his cheek and jaw line, and then run her finger along the crisp, white collar of his shirt to linger in his black hair. Perhaps he wouldn't mind his nose then, if it was getting attention from her. Miriam allowed her imagination to run away as she continued to daydream.

It was then that Severus looked up from his work space, and locked eyes with Miriam. She froze, unsure of what to do next, knowing full well she was staring with a goofy grin plastered across her face. Miriam felt a blush creep up her neck and stain her cheeks. A loud buzzing noise filled the silence and Miriam jumped. She hopped off the stool, and in her haste to silence the timer, banged her knee on the underside of the table.

"Damn it!" Miriam exclaimed as her right hand gripped the table's edge. She hissed as she rubbed the sore spot on her knee with her left hand. When the pain had lessened, Miriam chanced a glance over at Severus, her face still red.

Severus stood, his black eyes wide, as he gazed at Miriam. His cheeks looked more sunk in than usual, as if he were holding back a comment, or worse yet, laughter. Severus watched as Miriam continued to rub the sore spot on her knee, then slowly he cleared his throat.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked.

"I'm fine," Miriam sighed.

"Perhaps you should sit down and allow me to finish," Severus said as he stepped in front of Miriam's cauldron. "We wouldn't want the potion ruined."

"Hey! Budge over," Miriam said, irritated. She nudged Severus over with a bump of her hip, which caught him off guard. He gave her a surprised look as Miriam picked up her cutting board that held the crushed Sopophorous bean. "I've got this. See?"

Severus glanced down at the bean and the corner of his lips twitched upwards. He met Miriam's gaze and gave a curt nod, as he stepped back over to his cauldron. Miriam waited until Severus resumed work on his salve before she continued on with her potion. She chastised herself internally for her lapse of decorum. All she wanted to do now was make a perfect Draught of Living Death so Severus would forget about her ridiculously juvenile behavior.

-/-/-/

Severus bent his head over the work table and used his prep time as an excuse to watch Miriam from behind his hair. He had no idea why Miriam was staring, or why it flustered her so. The idea of being the object of scrutiny always put Severus on edge. In school, it usually meant trouble with Potter and his gang. After Hogwarts, it meant being sized up by a fellow death eater, and neither option was favorable. Since Miriam didn't fit in either of those categories, he was at a loss. And the huge grin on her face didn't help Severus either.

It was starting to get warm in the lab between the two bubbling cauldrons. Severus looked on as Miriam stepped back from the table and pulled her mass of curls off her neck and into a high pony tail. His grip tightened on the ladle and he bit the inside of his cheek as Miriam grasped the hem of her soft sweater and pulled it off over her head, revealing a tight black t-shirt. Her skin was damp with perspiration, and Severus watched as a small bead of sweat escaped Miriam's hairline, traveled slowly down her long neck and disappeared into her cleavage.

Miriam was so caught up in the potion she didn't even take notice. Severus watched as Miriam added the remaining ingredients and began the complicated stirring process. Any casual observer could tell she was in her element, totally caught up in the task at hand, a look of concentration etched on her lovely face. Aside from getting to spend time with her, this was why Severus asked Miriam to help him. He knew she would take it seriously, and be an asset to him instead of a hindrance. Severus allowed a small smile to cross his face before he settled back to work.

The rest of their lab time finished quickly. Miriam bottled her potion, and Severus stored the salve in jars. The salve would go to the infirmary tomorrow. They carried their cauldrons over to the wash basin and began to clean up. As they stood side by side, scrubbing their cauldrons, Miriam's eyes drifted over to a corner where there were several cauldrons stacked up.

"What's with the cauldrons?" Miriam asked.

Severus frowned. "I found them tucked back in a little-used storage closet. They're absolutely filthy, apparently the result of student brewing gone bad. I'm hoping to try to clean them so that they are serviceable again, but I'm not sure how to go about it. Replacing them would use up a good part of my supply budget," he said.

Miriam rinsed out her cauldron and set it aside to dry. She walked over to the stack and pulled down the first cauldron. Miriam glanced inside and grimaced. "This is revolting! What _was_ this?" she asked as she tipped the cauldron towards Severus.

Severus set his cauldron aside to dry and glanced into the dirty cauldron. He frowned and pulled back slightly. "No idea," Severus replied.

Miriam chewed on her bottom lip and lightly drummed her manicured nails against the wash basin. Abruptly, she stopped and called out, "Millie!"

Millie appeared with a pop and looked up at her mistress. "Millie, bring me a small bag of flour, some vinegar, and some coarse salt," Miriam said.

Millie quickly returned with the items and disappeared just as fast. Severus watched with interest as Miriam took a medium bowl off a shelf and poured some flour into it. Slowly, she poured the vinegar in and stirred until the mixture formed a paste. Miriam then added a handful of salt and mixed it into the paste.

"That should do," Miriam said as she scooped a glob of the paste out of the bowl and into the cauldron. She slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, picked up a cloth and began to scrub. Severus watched as Miriam vigorously scrubbed, the curls of her pony tail swaying to the rhythm of her work. Severus inched closer and leaned over Miriam's shoulder to get a better look. From his vantage point, Severus could see her intake of breath when his body brushed against hers. It gave him a lovely glimpse of her breasts and a hint of white lace from her bra as well. Now, it was Severus' turn to sport the goofy grin. Once Miriam stopped scrubbing, Severus schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"Let's see what we have now, shall we?" Miriam asked as she stole a glance at Severus. Her eyes lingered on his face briefly before returning to the cauldron. Miriam turned on the water and swished the liquid around before dumping it into the basin. It was a murky brown and smelled of rotten eggs.

Both Severus and Miriam wrinkled their noses and turned their heads away from the offending smell. "Ugh!" Miriam exclaimed. She hurriedly rinsed the cauldron two more times to make sure the offending liquid was gone. "I think if you do this a few more times, and maybe let the paste set for an hour in the cauldron after you scrub some, they should come clean without any lingering residue," Miriam said as she pulled off her gloves and turned to lean against the cabinet to face Severus.

Severus hadn't moved, and now he looked down on Miriam, his chest lightly brushing against hers. He tried to ignore the defiant curls that escaped her up-do and clung to the side of her face, and how warm he felt with her standing this close. Instead, he took a breath and asked Miriam, "Where did you learn that little trick?"

Miriam smiled. "Oh, I found it in a muggle book on household cleaning years ago." She frowned and continued on, "My father thought it fitting to punish me by having me clean things without magic. We had a lot of pewter table service," Miriam said bitterly.

Severus knew that Miriam's father was a touchy subject, and one she didn't care to talk about much. He chose to switch topics before Miriam became upset and decided to leave. "I appreciate your help this evening. Thank you," Severus said.

Miriam tilted her head and looked into Severus' eyes. "Thank you for inviting me. It was a pleasure to brew with you again."

Severus opened his mouth and the words slipped out before he realized it. "If you ever need a space to do your personal brewing, you are welcome to use my lab. You're also welcome to use my private storeroom if you need any ingredients."

Miriam gave him a large smile and she leaned in closer. "That's very generous of you, Severus," Miriam said. She pursed her lips together and added playfully, "Though I'm not sure where your storeroom is exactly, or how to get past your wards."

Severus looked into Miriam's gray eyes. "It's in the Tapestry Corridor. My wards though, require a…secret password," he said.

Miriam dropped her gaze to Severus' lips. Her tongue ran lightly across her lips, moistening them. "And are you going to tell me your secrets, Severus?" Miriam asked softly, her nose almost touching his.

Severus placed his right hand on the edge of the cabinet and brought his left hand up to touch Miriam's temple. Severus watched as her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. Fascinated by her response to him, Severus slowly brushed his fingertips over her curls down to her ear. As he tucked the loose curls back, Severus brought his lips to her ear. He gently exhaled, and Miriam was so close Severus could feel her shiver. Emboldened by her reaction, Severus brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered his password.

The only sound in the room was Miriam's shallow breath. Severus pulled away slightly, and observed Miriam's face through lidded eyes. Miriam still had her eyes closed, her mouth slightly parted. Severus caught a faint scent of her perfume, just enough to bring his carnal desires to the fore. His gaze grew heated as he stared at her pink lips, debating if he should bend down and capture them with his own.

Miriam's glazed eyes opened and focused on his cravat. Miriam's gaze slowly traveled up to meet his, and when her gray eyes bore into his, an array of images from their school years ran through his mind. Severus felt his gut clinch. There was no way he could kiss her now, no matter how much his body may want it. Miriam was his friend, and there was no chance Severus was going to jeopardize that. He had already lost once in the name of friendship-it would not happen again.

The thought of Lily was the proverbial wet blanket for Severus. It ruined the moment, and with a heavy sigh, Severus dropped his left hand and pulled back slightly. Miriam noticed Severus' change of demeanor and gave him a curious look.

Quietly, Miriam asked, "I take it you have no more secrets to tell me?"

Severus shook his head, and as he stepped back replied, "Not today."

Miriam watched as Severus walked away, a guarded look on his face. With a disappointed sigh, she said, "Well then, I suppose I should go."

Miriam moved back to the table and bent down to retrieve her bag. She paused, and then reached into the bag and drew out Severus' robes. Miriam walked to Severus' office. Once she reached the door, Miriam turned around and handed Severus the robes. When Severus reached for them, Miriam's right hand came to rest over his. Severus watched as her slender fingers brushed over the top of his knuckles, and when he raised his eyes to look at Miriam, he found her staring at him intently.

"Thank you for lending me your robes, Severus. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, yes?" Miriam asked.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Severus simply nodded yes. Miriam gave him a small smile and slipped out the door.

Severus stood by the door for a long time after Miriam left, absently fingering the robes in his hands. He had no idea where these romantic notions for Miriam kept coming from. Severus shook out the robes and went to hang them up, when a familiar scent stopped him. Severus frowned and brought the robes up to his nose and inhaled. His eyes closed as he leaned against the door and groaned. His robes smelled like Miriam's perfume. Severus inhaled again as he concentrated, trying to pick apart the scent's notes. His nose immediately picked out the pink jasmine, followed shortly by amber. There was something missing, however. With a frown, Severus inhaled one last time. The scent eluded him. With a shake of his head, Severus hung up his robes and left his office for the quiet of his chambers. He needed a drink and a night of rest before facing Miriam at breakfast tomorrow.

/-/-/

A/N: Ahhh, Severus could say anything so long as he whispered in my ear :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Why Are We Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other Harry Potter characters. This is all done in fun, and hopefully it's an enjoyable read.

/-/-/-/-

Ch. 6

Why Are We Friends?

Miriam strode down the corridor with a pile of parchment in hand, her robes flowing behind her. Her heels made a satisfying clack every time they connected with the stone floors, enough to put a little swing in her step. Students milled around her on their way to class, and she nodded acknowledgement to those that greeted her. Four years ago she was among them, but now she was a professor. Time had certainly changed things.

Almost three weeks had passed since Miriam helped Severus with his brewing. The morning after their brewing session, Severus briefly looked like a cornered hippogriff when Miriam sat next to him at breakfast. Miriam decided he was probably just as confused as she was over what transpired. Her reaction to Severus' touch surprised her, and she remained perplexed over her disappointment when he didn't kiss her. Rather than make him uncomfortable over it, Miriam pushed her confusion to the back of her mind and focused instead on making sure Severus knew she still considered him a friend.

Term had started, and the quiet halls were now filled with boisterous adolescents. The past week had found Miriam settling down into a routine. She usually sat with Severus at breakfast, and then taught her morning class schedule. If time permitted, she would take lunch in the great hall. Then it was more classes, followed by dinner with Severus. Miriam's evenings were often filled with grading papers, and sometimes she was able to coax Severus into bringing his work and joining her.

Miriam began to descend further into the dungeons, and soon reached her destination. She knocked firmly on the door and waited. Shortly, she heard Severus' voice bid her to enter. Miriam pushed open the door and stepped into his office. Just as she was about to tease Severus for scaring a group of second year Gryffindors at lunch, Miriam realized they were not alone. Miriam brought herself up to her full height and leveled her gaze towards the tall blonde wizard seated in front of Severus' desk.

Lucius Malfoy leaned back in the chair and let his eyes rake over Miriam's person. After a pregnant pause he stood and said, "Miriam! It's always good to see you."

Miriam let Lucius take her hand and give her the customary kiss on the cheek. She looked at the wizard and replied, "It's been too long, Lucius. What a surprise to see you here at Hogwarts."

Lucius gave a dismissive wave of his hand and said, "Well, I am on the board of governors. We need to make sure the school remains its high standards, after all," Lucius added with a quirk of his lips.

Miriam smirked. She knew Lucius didn't care about the school's standards, but his real reason for securing a spot on the board remained unclear to Miriam. She held up the parchments, looked from Lucius to Severus and said, "I did not mean to interrupt your visit, so I'll be brief. Professor Dumbledore wanted you to have these."

Miriam handed the stack of parchment to Severus and watched as he quickly scanned them. Severus' brow furrowed and he scowled up at Miriam.

"I know, I know. Don't hex the messenger," Miriam said as she held up her hand. Severus shook his head slightly, pulled out a sheet of parchment, and took his quill out of its ink well to respond to Dumbledore's missive.

Miriam looked away from Severus' scratching to find Lucius still staring at her. She returned the stare, taking in Lucius' pale hair and sharp features. His dress was immaculate, as always, but today he was sporting a new accessory that Miriam recognized immediately.

"Is that a Boucheron clasp on your cloak, Lucius?" Miriam asked with a tilt of her head.

Lucius puffed up and sat taller in his seat. "Why, yes it is," he replied as he lightly ran his hand over the entwined snake. "I had it custom designed, so it surprises me you recognized it." He gestured to the seat next to him and inclined his head in a gesture for Miriam to join him.

Severus finished writing and watched as Miriam chuckled and settled into the chair. She crossed her legs and leaned towards Lucius. "A few months ago I was in Paris on business and managed to fit in a little shopping. I saw something similar in one of the shops, and in all honesty you were the first person I thought of who would have need of such a piece. It's really quite lovely," Miriam flattered.

"Well, I have to say I thought the same thing about your shoes," Lucius said. His pale eyes glittered as he gazed down at Miriam's dangling foot.

Miriam rolled her ankle as she regarded the shoe. It was black, with a four-inch heel. The soles were Slytherin green and there was a silver serpent entwined from the heel spike up the back of the shoe. A small green emerald sparkled where the serpent's eye should have been.

Miriam brought her eyes back to Lucius' face. "I taught the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs today. It seemed fitting to wear my Slytherin stilettos, lest any of them forget who they are dealing with," she said.

"Indeed," Lucius said. "We wouldn't want any of them forgetting their place, would we?"

Miriam gave a small smile at Lucius' half-joke. Although she was grateful for her pure-blood and favored her house, Miriam couldn't embrace the fanaticism about blood purity. She had known enough horrible pure-bloods, and good half-bloods and muggles to know that what flowed through your veins was not indicative of a person's decency. Miriam decided to quickly turn the conversation to a more neutral topic.

"How are Narcissa and little Draco doing?" Miriam asked.

Lucius waxed long on the subject of his family life, as he was always eager to talk about himself. Eventually, talk turned to idle gossip and proposed reforms at Hogwarts. Throughout the conversation, Lucius kept glancing over to Severus, back to Miriam, then over to Severus again. Finally, he looked at Miriam and said, "You should come to the house for dinner. I know Narcissa would love to see you. Severus, you should come too," Lucius added.

Miriam looked at Severus, who regarded Lucius' statement with an impassive stare. "I think we could arrange something," Miriam said slowly. Her brain quickly worked through several options that would appease Lucius, yet be easy to work around Miriam and Severus' assigned duties. "Perhaps a lunch so we can see Draco as well? I will get together with Severus and then owl Narcissa within the week."

Lucius nodded in agreement. Miriam glanced at her watch, and realized she needed to get going before she was late for choir practice. As Miriam stood, she leaned over Severus' desk and grasped the reply for Dumbledore. In its place she left a small, folded piece of parchment. Severus looked at the parchment and up at Miriam. She gave him a small wink and turned back to Lucius.

"I need to get this back to Dumbledore before choir practice starts," Miriam said as she waved the piece of parchment. "We'll be seeing you soon, Lucius," Miriam said as Lucius kissed her cheek in farewell. Miriam smiled and slipped out the door, leaving the two men to finish their discussion.

Lucius stayed a little longer, and then he too took his leave. For several minutes, Severus simply stared at the door of his office, his hands clasped together on top of his desk. Finally, Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Talking to Lucius was stressful, especially since the fall of the Dark Lord. Lucius was impatient for his return, while Severus felt he would be just fine waiting indefinitely. With a shake of his head, Severus brushed the hair from his eyes and noticed the small piece of parchment Miriam had left on his desk.

Severus fingered the parchment as he wondered what it contained. Finally, his curiosity bested him and he opened it. It was a short note, written in Miriam's neat, slanted cursive.

_Severus,_

_Consider this your official invitation for an evening of grading and drinking. Perhaps even chess, if time allows for it. It has been a hectic few days….bring your dry wit and thirst. I will offer the charm and Bordeaux._

_Yours,_

_Miriam_

Severus smirked as he read Miriam's note. He gently ran his hand over the words, admiring the way her gracefully curved writing gave his name an air of elegance. Severus' eyes lingered over her closing, the same one she had used for the past two years_._ He sighed, unsure if he deserved to think of Miriam as his anything. Good friends surely didn't look at each other with want, or think about kissing. It made him wonder why someone like Miriam was friends with someone like himself.

He was forever grateful she had not mentioned the incident in the lab, and even more pleased that they were settling into a routine of spending their free time together. Severus eyed the pile of grading on the corner of his desk and made a mental note to take it with him after dinner. With a last glance at the note, Severus rose and went in search of the chess set Miriam sent him last year at Christmas.

/-/-/-/

Night fell, and found Miriam and Severus seated in front of her fireplace. On the table between them was a muggle chess set made of black and white marble, and a half-empty bottle of Bordeaux with two crystal wine glasses. With their grading finished, Severus and Miriam had settled into a competitive chess game.

Severus moved his knight and sat back in the plush chair. He watched as Miriam took a sip of the fruity wine and set her glass down. She frowned down at the chess board, a small crease forming between her eyes. Severus stared, his face impassive as Miriam rubbed her temple with the tips of her fingers. She moved her rook and glanced up at him expectantly.

Severus studied the board and then glanced up at Miriam who was now rubbing the nape of her neck. He watched as her fingers massaged the gentle curve, and let his eye travel up to her hair. It was up in a very tight, high bun. Severus suspected it was the cause of her distress, and for a moment thought to suggest she let her hair down. It would certainly help her feel better, plus Severus could enjoy the sight of her mass of curls falling over her shoulders.

Severus had no idea how to voice the idea without sounding like a hormonal fifth year. With a silent sigh, Severus brought his attention back to the game. As he made his move, he asked Miriam "Has this hectic week given you a headache?"

Miriam met his gaze over the chess board and gave him a small smile. "It would seem so," she replied. "I expect things will settle down in the next couple of weeks. You know, I would have thought that my Slytherin/Gryffindor classes would be the most difficult, but I think it will be my Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff students that will be at odds this year."

Severus nodded. "There are a few cliques—girls especially, that you should keep your eye on."

"Oh, I will," Miriam replied. "The last thing I need is for one of them to have a charm go wrong and get injured. Can you imagine the howlers I would get?" Miriam asked with a shake of her head. She pursed her lips together and made another move.

Severus smirked. "Surely that's not all that you have thought about?" he asked.

Miriam sighed and took another sip of wine. She leaned back in the chair as she continued to massage the back of her neck. "No," she admitted. "There's a lot going on with the business now, and Will acts as though he can't make a move without me. I told him that my taking this position would not leave me with much free time. As it stands now, most of my Friday's I'll be in London working from our offices conducting meetings."

She closed her eyes and continued on, "Plus, every time I turn around, Biggins seems to magically be 'around'. He's everywhere; after breakfast or lunch in the Great Hall, when I come out of the staff room, when choir practice lets out. Seriously, doesn't the man work? I swear, if I ever find him lurking the hall when I get out of the loo, I can't be held responsible for the hexes I throw at him."

Severus scoffed softly and Miriam opened her eyes. Severus' expression was unreadable, but his voice was hard when he asked, "He hasn't been untoward, has he?"

Miriam shook her head. "No. Untoward I could handle. It's this lying in wait that I find unsettling. Maybe I could get Peeves to make a pet project of him…." Miriam trailed off in thought. After a long pause she looked at Severus and smiled. "Come now. I didn't ask you here to waste our time talking about him," she finished with a meaningful glance at the chess board.

Severus looked into Miriam's gray eyes. He could see how tired she was. Miriam always pushed herself farther than she needed to. She threw herself fully into her work, and Severus could tell she intended to give one hundred percent to both her business and her teaching job at Hogwarts. The question was how long could she keep it up?

Severus brought his attention back to the game. As he studied his options, he decided to change the subject. "Were you able to figure out your problem in purchasing the apothecary?" he asked.

Miriam gave a coy smile and nodded her head in agreement. "I did indeed," she said with a smug undertone to her voice.

"Well?" Severus asked when Miriam failed to divulge more information.

Miriam shrugged and lightly traced the outline of one of Severus' captured rooks with her finger. "I simply deposited the money into RJ's account. Then, I had him pose as an interested buyer. Weiss took the bait, RJ purchased the apothecary, and in turn sold it to B&M," Miriam concluded.

Severus was about to comment on the Slytherin nature of the business deal when a detail caught his attention and refused to let go. "RJ?" Severus repeated.

"Mmmhmmm," Miriam said as she finished the wine in her glass and reached for the bottle.

"RJ. As in…" Severus left his statement for Miriam to finish, but he knew already what she was going to say.

"As in Remus John," Miriam said as she filled her glass.

Severus felt the muscles in his neck tighten. His countenance darkened, and through his gritted teeth ground out, "Lupin? You did business with Remus Lupin?"

"Yes," Miriam said warily as she eyed Severus from her chair. "He is on Bourgia and Magowan's payroll, doing odd jobs as we need them, and as he can complete them what with his….ailment."

"Ailment?!" Severus practically shouted. "He's a bloody werewolf, for Merlin's sake! Here you are, employing him and acting as though he has dragon pox!"

Miriam's eyes widened slightly, and then narrowed as Severus seethed . She closed her eyes and took a measured breath. When she opened them, she looked Severus square in the eye and said, "I know that you do not like Remus, for reasons I am not aware of. But he is my friend, just like you are."

Severus' insecurities over his friendship with Miriam rushed forward as scenes from his school days filled his head. Anger coursed through his veins as he feared Miriam pitied him, like he thought she did Lupin. He did not need her pity, or anyone else's.

"Is that why we're friends? Am I just another one of your charity cases?" Severus asked accusingly as he jumped up and strode over to the window.

Miriam sat for a few minutes, unmoving as she attempted to process what just happened. She watched as Severus looked out the window, his hands clenched at his sides. This was not how she thought this conversation would turn out, and she did not want their evening to end in disagreement. Patiently, she waited for a change in Severus' demeanor that might show to her that he had calmed down enough to approach.

Finally, Severus brought his left hand up to rest on the window sill, as his right lightly fingered the drapes. He still stood stiffly, with his back to Miriam, his gaze still out the window. This was what she had waited for. Miriam stood, slipped off her heels, and softly walked over to stand at Severus' left elbow.

Miriam crossed her arms and looked at Severus' hard countenance as she gathered her thoughts. Finally, in a low voice she spoke.

"Do you like the biscuits I send you every Christmas?" Miriam asked.

Severus gave her an odd glance before returning his attention to the window. "I don't see what that-"

"Answer the question," Miriam snapped.

Severus scowled down at her. "Fine. Yes, I do."

Miriam gave a slight nod and let her eyes wander over the flowing drapery. "When I was young, my parents had me take piano lessons from a woman down the road. I needed to learn how to play because that's what proper witches did, and this woman's family needed the extra money, so it all worked out. That woman was Remus' mother." Miriam paused, and with a deep breath forged on. "Mrs. Lupin taught me piano until I left for Beauxbatons. She encouraged my talent, and when things went south at home, I was always welcome there. She always greeted me with a kind word and a warm hug," Miriam said, her voice going soft.

Severus noticed the change in Miriam's voice and turned away from the window to look at her. Her eyes had a faraway look, and she absently ran her fingers down a crease in the heavy blue fabric.

Miriam continued on. "Remus' mother always had biscuits in her kitchen for us after my lessons. Nothing fancy, usually chocolate or butter. But they were the best biscuits I ever ate," Miriam said wistfully. "She was the one who taught me to bake- how to take ingredients and turn them into something delicious."

"That is how I came to know Remus. I met him shortly before he turned. It took a while for me to figure out what had happened to him after the bite, but by then it didn't matter to me because we were friends. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was little. Still don't," Miriam added with a slight scoff. "Remus helped me come to Hogwarts, did you know that?" Miriam asked as she turned her eyes up to Severus' face.

Severus shook his head no. Miriam sighed and said, "I know that you have your reasons for disliking Remus. He has never told me why, so I won't know unless you decide to share it with me. I don't pity Remus, or you. The simple truth is that I don't have many friends, so I take care of the ones I do have." Miriam smiled and said, "When I made my first million, I paid off the note on Mrs. Lupin's house. After Mr. Lupin died, it was a struggle for her to make ends meet. So, because she was so kind to me, I made sure that she will always have a roof over her head. Will put Remus on the company's payroll for instances where we need an extra set of hands. It makes him feel useful, and puts some galleons in his pocket- something he needs since Potter died."

Severus felt trepidation over what he was about to ask, but he had to know. "What about me then? Why are we friends?"

Miriam smiled deeply at Severus, the kind of smile that reached her eyes and made them shine. "Severus, you are my friend because I feel that whatever you and I are made of, it is the same," Miriam said.

Severus looked at her in shock. He abruptly shook his head no and turned his gaze to the window. "You and I are not the same, Miriam. You are too good. You haven't done half the things I've done," Severus said tightly.

Miriam turned her body to fully face him. She gently laid her hand on Severus' left arm, directly over his Dark Mark. She felt Severus tense, but he did not jerk his arm away. "Severus, look at me," Miriam said firmly.

After a pause where Miriam wasn't sure if he would comply, Severus gazed down on Miriam. Miriam continued on, "Severus, what did I tell you I wanted when I grew up? Besides becoming an Animagus," she added as an afterthought.

Severus said, "You told me you wanted to be rich so that you would never have to depend on anyone for anything. If you wanted to buy out an entire restaurant for an evening for yourself, you could and not think twice about it."

Miriam nodded. "Yes. I knew you were going to join the Dark Lord, yet I never took you to task over the decision, did I?" When Severus shook his head no, Miriam continued, "That's because, like you, I had chosen my master to follow."

Severus raised his eyebrow at that statement. Miriam shook her head and added, "This isn't a 'woe is me, being rich is awful' spiel. While my money affords me certain luxuries, it took time and a great deal of sacrifice to acquire it. I have spent all my time working two or three jobs, and for what? I have no husband, no children, a handful of friends, and no home of my own. I'm tired, Severus. There must be more to life than this wheel that I find myself running on," Miriam finished softly.

Miriam inched closer and added, "You are my friend because you are intelligent. You push me to think, to do better, and usually don't question my actions. You were there for me when I needed a companion." Miriam smirked and continued, "Is it so hard to grasp that I genuinely find you interesting?" she asked.

Severus stared hard at Miriam. He had no words to express to Miriam how much he valued her friendship, or how confused he was over his feelings for her. He watched as her eyes nervously searched his face for affirmation. Severus knew that Miriam's life before Hogwarts was not something she openly discussed. She had put herself out there, something a Slytherin rarely did, and it left her vulnerable.

Severus swallowed, and replied, "I'm sure it's my easy-going nature that makes me irresistible." He felt lighter when he heard Miriam laugh softly at his joke, and as he stared at her, his eyes were once again drawn to her hair.

He may lack the words to tell Miriam how much he valued her, but perhaps his actions could show her. Severus brought his right hand up and lightly brushed his fingertips along her hairline and tucked a small curl behind her ear. "Your hair has too much life to be restrained so harshly," he murmured as his fingers skimmed over the bun. He plucked a hairpin out of the mass of curls. "Allow me," Severus said as he grasped Miriam's shoulders and turned her away from him.

With great care, Severus ran his hands up the sides of Miriam's neck. Miriam inhaled sharply and swayed back against him. He paused briefly, and when he was certain she was steady on her feet, began to pull the pins out of her hair. Severus smiled as Miriam's curls bounced freely when he released them from their confines. As the pressure on her head lessened, Severus heard Miriam hum in appreciation. With the last hairpin placed on the windowsill, Severus brought his hands up and wove them into Miriam's hair. He shook out her curls and lightly ran his fingers over her scalp. Miriam sighed softly and Severus smirked. Severus placed his hands back on Miriam's shoulders and turned her to face him.

Miriam had her eyes closed, and she slowly opened them to return Severus' watchful gaze. She felt heady from such intimate contact, all coherent thought taken over by the tingling warmth of Severus's hands on her body. Not ready for it to end, Miriam closed the gap and embraced Severus. She wound her arms around his torso and buried her face into the wool of his frock coat. The pair stood that way for what felt like forever to Miriam, Severus' hands on her shoulders and her arms wrapped around him. Miriam began to wonder if she had misjudged the moment. Just when she thought she had made a grievous error, she felt Severus' hands move.

Severus recovered from the initial shock of Miriam's embrace to the realization that she had yet to let go. Tentatively, Severus moved his hands so that his left rested on her upper back and his right caressed her neck under her hair. He closed his eyes, and brought his hand up to play in Miriam's curls. Her hair was just like Severus imagined it would be; soft and warm, with the curls playfully wrapping themselves around his fingers. He couldn't resist, and lowered his head to rub his nose in her tresses. Severus inhaled. Miriam's hair smelled of vanilla.

This was wonderful. Miriam was so soft, so warm, her curves pressed up against Severus' body. Severus could feel Miriam's breath quicken as he continued to play with her hair. As wonderful as it was to have her so close, Severus knew he needed to step away soon. Now that he knew Miriam did not pity him and found him interesting, his imagination wasted no time in conjuring images of the pair kissing, their hands roaming over each other with abandon.

Miriam shifted against Severus, and the friction coupled with her perfume stirred his arousal. It was now or never. Severus pulled back slightly as he brought his hands to rest on Miriam's shoulders. Miriam looked into his eyes, her face flushed from resting it against his frock coat. Severus gently wrapped a curl around his finger and asked, "Does your headache feel better?"

Miriam gazed up at Severus through her long lashes. "Yes, thank you. In fact, I think I'm well enough to check you and finish our little game," she said.

Severus' raised an eyebrow at that remark. He smirked and gestured for her to take a seat. He watched in appreciation as she walked away from him, her bare feet against the wood floor giving a delightful sway to her backside. Severus adjusted his frock coat, grateful for its length, and followed her back to the chairs.

"It's your move, Severus," Miriam said softly.

Severus looked at Miriam and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure if he was imagining the double meanings, or if Miriam was coming on to him. Regardless, Severus realized his feelings for Miriam could easily lead to trouble.

/-/-/-/-

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	7. You Don't Have To Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the Harry Potter characters.

/-/-/-/-/

Ch. 7

You Don't Have To Go

Miriam groaned and rolled away from the light. It was too early, especially for a Saturday. She shifted around until the soft cotton sheets felt just so and pressed her cheek into the pillow. Miriam breathed slowly and tried to ignore the dull ache in her head. It was times like this that Miriam wished she didn't suffer from insomnia. Sleep would be most welcome.

With great care, Miriam reached out and felt for her wand. Once in her hand, she flicked her wrist gently and watched in mild amusement as a vial soared from her bathroom and into her open palm. She uncorked the vial and quickly swallowed its contents. Miriam exhaled in relief as she felt the dull throb dissipate. She vanished the vial and rested her head against the pillows as she absently played with her wand.

As Miriam traced the intricate scrollwork on the handle with her finger, Miriam's mind returned to the reason for her headache. She and Severus were still dancing around each other. She definitely noticed him watching her, stealing glances when he didn't think Miriam was looking. Miriam was doing the same thing to Severus. When they were together, their interactions consisted of witty banter and excuses to touch each other. She could not deny the thrill that raced through her body when he was close to her. Their attraction was obvious, but something was still holding them back.

Miriam rolled over and curled up in a ball under the covers. Relationships were an area that Miriam struggled in; she found it difficult to trust men and to believe their intentions honorable. Severus was one of three men that she trusted, and a good friend. What if she royally messed things up by thinking Severus wanted more than that? Part of her wanted desperately to believe that he did want more, that he could take her for who she was.

For the first time in her life, Miriam had a problem she didn't know how to solve. She wished there was someone she could talk to; a place she could go to gain some perspective. Miriam squeezed the pillow and closed her eyes, lost in thought. Several minutes passed. With a jolt, her eyes flew open and she sat up. She laughed and shook her head. Why hadn't she thought of visiting sooner? Miriam tossed the covers aside and walked to the bathroom. She was going out for the day.

/-/-/-

Miriam apparated with a loud crack to a large stone house nestled between a river and a large hill. As she strolled up the gravel path towards the back of the house, Miriam could feel her excitement build. Miriam slipped though the side door into the library and frowned when she realized it was empty. Quietly, she slipped through the door and into the hall, which was also empty. Tired of the quiet, Miriam took a deep breath and called out, "Where is everybody?"

There was a brief silence after the question, abruptly broken by the sounds of chairs being moved and shoes running across stone. Miriam smirked at the ruckus, which quickly turned to a full smile when she saw the noise round the corner. Two little boys came bounding towards her, their arms outstretched.

"Auntie M! Auntie M!" they shouted in unison.

Miriam dropped to her knees as the pair engulfed her in a hug. The boys began to talk over each other, eager for Miriam's attention. Miriam hushed them and leaned back to look them over. Her heart filled with pride as she looked at her god children. She smiled as she looked at Ian, five years old and the mirror image of his mother, Inga. Blonde, curly hair, with fair skin and blue eyes, Ian was the troublemaker of the pair. She looked over at Phineas and ran her hand through his long, straight brown hair. His large brown eyes gazed back at her, observant and serious even at the age of three. Miriam glanced down the hall as Inga came towards them, a tea towel in her hands.

"We were just finishing up breakfast," Inga stated as Miriam stood and accepted her hug. "The boys have their music lessons first thing this morning. I hope you can stay because Will is out until noon. I thought we could use that time to catch up," Inga said.

"That would be lovely," Miriam replied. "I was hoping to talk to you."

Inga gave Miriam a questioning look before she turned to her sons. "Come along, boys. We mustn't keep Mormor waiting."

Ian and Phineas trotted off down the hall, with Miriam and Inga close behind. Miriam could smell breakfast long before she entered the kitchen, the aroma torture for her empty stomach. Upon entering the kitchen, Miriam saw Inga's mother, Helga, bustling about the elves. Helga, or Mormor as the boys called her, was an imposing woman. She was tall and plump, her blonde hair streaked with gray. Helga knew how to get things done and never hesitated to give her opinion.

Helga turned and smiled at Miriam. Miriam stepped up quickly and gave Helga a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Helga's blue eyes studied Miriam's face.

"You should eat! Sit, sit, and I will fix," Helga exclaimed in her heavy Swedish accent. Miriam grinned. In Helga's mind, food fixed almost anything. In this case, Helga was right; Miriam realized she was starving.

Before Miriam could move, Inga cut in. "Mum, could you have the elves send up a tray? I thought Miriam and I could catch up while the boys have their lessons."

A knowing look passed between the two women as Miriam looked on. It was times like this that Miriam became acutely aware of how lacking her relationship with her own mother had been. She had never discussed anything with her mother, or shared knowing glances with her, and never would since she passed away almost two years ago.

Helga nodded. "Of course, you two run along. I can handle things here," Helga finished with a glance toward the boys.

Inga grinned and grabbed Miriam by the elbow. Together, they made their way up the large staircase and down the long hall to the master bedroom, talking and laughing as they went. As they walked through the door, Miriam took off her traveling cloak and tossed it over a cream-colored chair next to the fire. She kicked off her heels next to the chair and sat on the bed. Miriam settled against the headboard, crossed her legs, and arranged her dress to cover them and her feet completely. Inga sat next to Miriam on the bed. A large tray of food appeared between the two women; various fruits, Helga's homemade cinnamon buns, and juice.

"So what have you been doing all this time at Hogwarts?" Inga asked as she picked up a large purple grape and popped it in her mouth. She held up a finger as she chewed, and continued, "Don't leave anything out. I want to know _everything_," Inga finished with a heavy inflection on the last word.

Miriam grinned as she licked the frosting from her fingers. As she cut into her cinnamon bun, Miriam told Inga about her arrival at the castle. She talked about the other professors and her impressions of them. Miriam then became more animated as she went on about Severus and how nice it was to see him every day. Inga continued to listen, and asked several questions when Miriam spoke about her classes.

After almost an hour, Miriam finished talking and the breakfast was gone. The two women still faced each other, and Inga regarded Miriam with a serious expression as Miriam gently traced the pattern of the lace coverlet with her finger. After a long pause, Inga took a breath and started in.

"I think Hogwarts is the perfect place for you." Miriam gave a small smile and nodded her head yes. "Something is missing from your story though," Inga said with a tilt of her head. "There's more that you aren't telling me."

Miriam hesitated, then closed her eyes and nodded her head again. "Or maybe there isn't more," Miriam said softly. "I am….confused."

Inga sat up straighter. Miriam was rarely confused. She always knew where she stood and what she wanted, and often used any means necessary to get it. This she had to hear. Inga knew Miriam well, and she could hear the excitement in Miriam's voice when she talked about Severus. Inga cleared her throat and went straight to the point, "Your confusion wouldn't have anything to do with a dark-haired potions professor, would it?"

Miriam's eyes widened with surprise. "I didn't realize I was so transparent," Miriam said dryly.

Inga chuckled. "You aren't. I am, however, a woman and I have known you since you were fourteen. Give me some credit," Inga said. "So, tell me what you're confused about. It sounds like things are great. You see Severus every day and get to spend time with him. "

Miriam sighed. She had no idea where to begin. She opened her mouth to speak, only to abruptly close it again. Miriam took a breath and tried again, with the same results. She groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

Inga frowned and rested her head on the other pillow. When Miriam opened her eyes, Inga gave her a small smile and said, "Tell me what's bothering you."

Miriam took a deep breath and slowly began to voice her jumbled thoughts to Inga. She told her about the covert looks, and how she thought at first it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Then, about the time where she felt Severus was going to kiss her. Inga listened as Miriam told her in detail about their chess game. Inga noticed the soft look on Miriam's face when she talked about Severus letting her hair down, and how she stayed up for hours after Severus left reliving the feeling of his hands in her hair. As Miriam hugged the pillow, she told Inga how often she thought about Severus, and how scared she was that if he found out about her feelings their friendship would be over.

"Why do you think he feels nothing for you? Men who feel nothing don't run their hands through your hair or almost kiss you," Inga said as she frowned.

"That's the thing," Miriam replied. "If he felt something for me other than friendship, why did he stop? Why not kiss me? I'm just worried that…" Miriam left her thought unfinished as she turned her attention back to the coverlet.

Inga was not about to let this go. "Oh, no you don't! Finish what you were saying."

"Have you ever had a hunch, a feeling about something, even if you had no proof to back it up?" Miriam asked Inga.

Inga laughed. "Every day in this house!" She quickly sobered and replied, "To be serious though, yes I have."

Miriam nodded and continued. "I worry that Severus doesn't have room for me in his life beyond friendship." Inga gave Miriam a confused look, and Miriam held up a hand before she could interrupt. "When I came to Hogwarts, Severus hung around Lily Potter constantly. You could tell Severus practically worshipped Lily; the way he acted around her wasn't subtle. As the year continued on, Severus trailed after Lily. Her friends were downright rude about their friendship, and several boys from our house gave Severus grief for hanging out with a 'Mudblood Gryffindor'. After we sat our O.W.L.'s, they had a nasty row. I wasn't there to see it, I just heard about it second-hand. Their friendship ended. Severus changed, and since he was around more we became closer friends. Sometimes, in the back of my mind, I wonder what went on between them. I wonder if he's never gotten over Lily. There's no possible way I could compete with a dead person."

"So then don't," Inga stated simply. She ignored Miriam's eye roll and continued on. "Before I address that comment, is there anything else?"

Miriam lowered her eyes. "I have never felt like this towards anyone_. Ever_. I know I am not everyone's cup of tea. I am hard to deal with. What if I put myself out there and Severus rejects me?"

"Oh, Miriam," Inga said softly as she ran a hand through Miriam's dark curls. "Never question your worth. You are an amazing witch, and someday there will be a wizard grateful to have you. He will take your worst and help you be your best."

Inga paused to gather her thoughts. "Don't waste your time worrying about things you can't change. You are here now, Lily Potter isn't. Severus may need your help in learning how to move on from his past. Make him realize how good it is to have you in the here and now," Inga finished with a grin.

Inga watched as Miriam absorbed what she said. After a long silence, Miriam finally said, "You're right." She turned to face Inga and asked, "If I do pursue this, how would you suggest I go about it?"

Inga sighed and said, "Well, you know him best. I would think you'd want to stick with what makes him comfortable." Inga propped herself up on one elbow, excited by an idea. "Do you think he likes naughty surprises? What would he do if you showed up in some negligée and snogged him senseless?" Inga asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

Miriam pursed her lips together and replied, "Probably have a heart attack and die, which is not what I'm looking for." At Inga's raised eyebrow, Miriam continued, "Severus is a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. He would go for subtle, not direct."

Inga waved her hand dismissively. "Houses aside, Miriam. Severus is a man, and as such he has desires. I don't know a man alive that would turn down a woman as beautiful as you if he knew of your interest in him," she finished.

Miriam blushed and lapsed back into thought. Inga bit at her bottom lip as she debated the question she wanted to ask. She had always seen Miriam as the younger sister she never had, and as such, Inga felt it was her job to educate Miriam about sex. Inga felt she had done a thorough job, but she still didn't know if Miriam had put her knowledge to use. Miriam rarely dated; her work often came before anything else. Inga also knew Miriam was very selective and distrusting of men in general. She opted for the safe route and sat up, storing the question away for another time.

Miriam watched as Inga rose and walked over to a bookcase along the far wall. She took out her wand and removed a charm from a row of books. Inga thoughtfully selected four tomes and brought them back to the bed.

"What are these?" Miriam asked as she sat up and reached for two of the larger books.

"Some of my most recent acquisitions," Inga replied with a glint in her eye. "These are two muggle books on sex and relationships, and the other two are wizarding books on the same topics. All new editions with the latest research in the field," Inga finished with a sweep of her hand.

Miriam's eyes widened. She selected one of the muggle books and began to flip through the pages.

"Merlin!" Miriam breathed. "This book is certainly…detailed,"

Inga leaned closer and looked at the page Miriam had open. "That it is," Inga replied. "Though, it's a pity that one isn't a wizarding book."

"Why is that?" Miriam asked as she looked from the book to Inga.

Inga smirked and said lowly, "Because then the illustrations would move."

Miriam gave a small snort and busted out in a fit of laughter. Inga joined her, and the pair of witches laughed until their sides ached.

"Now **that's** what I'm talking about!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway.

Both Miriam and Inga jumped. They turned to the doorway, startled into silence. Will leaned against the frame with his arms crossed, a large grin on his face. "It's not every day a wizard comes home to two beautiful witches in his bed," he joked.

Miriam rolled her eyes as Will walked into the room. The witches tucked their feet away as Will flopped face down across the foot of the bed.

Inga leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek. "How was your morning?" she asked.

"Long," Will replied with a groan. He looked at the books on the bed, then at the witches. "What are you up to?" Will asked.

"Research," Inga said promptly as she exchanged a look with Miriam.

Will picked up a book and read the spine. "Bloody hell! Are they teaching sex ed at Hogwarts now? Never mind," Will added quickly as he raised a hand. "I'm not even going to ask."

Miriam smirked and pulled the book from Will's hand. "Best you don't," she added with a small laugh.

"Before I forget," Will said. "The boys have finished their lessons, and are getting quite agitated that you are keeping yourself from them. You'd best go down before we have a riot on our hands."

Miriam and Inga charmed the book covers to have them seem innocuous, and headed downstairs. She spent the rest of the day with her nephews. Together they read stories and played in the garden. The joy and enthusiasm the boys expressed was contagious, and Miriam found herself in better spirits than when she arrived. When the boys went down to rest, the adults had tea in the library. Late in the afternoon, Miriam said good-bye and promised the boys each a letter. Miriam was so grateful for her talk with Inga. She was hopeful that when she returned to the castle, she could decide what she wanted from Severus.

/-/-/-/

Severus frowned and pushed the food around on his plate. Miriam was absent from dinner. Ever since her absence on Saturday, things between them had been…odd. After his usual Saturday morning routine, he had gone to Miriam's chambers with the thought of them spending the day together reading, only to find her gone from the castle. Severus had built up a good store of anger as the day wore on, and he planned to make Miriam aware of his frustrations when he saw her.

He happened upon the Slytherin quidditch captain as he walked across the grounds. He quickly scrawled out the permission slip the boy needed, and sent him on his way. As Severus turned around, he caught sight of Miriam as she walked through the gate from the apparition point. Severus stood frozen as she walked towards him, arms laden with books, her dark hair swept away from her face by the wind and cheeks flushed from excitement. She looked lovely, and Severus felt his anger melt away when Miriam gifted him with a beautiful smile.

He carried her books back to her chambers, four rather heavy books on gardening that Inga insisted she read. Miriam invited Severus in, and they sat in front of her fire and shared some quiet reading time before dinner. He noticed several times that Miriam was watching him, and when he looked up, she held his gaze.

Now, it was Wednesday, the past few days a blur of classes, grading, and rounds. There were moments where Miriam's actions had left him disconcerted. Miriam would smile when they passed in the halls, or her hand would brush against his as they passed food at dinner. Miriam had sat with him at every meal for the last three days, but not tonight. The chair next to Severus sat empty, the air around him chilled without her warm body next to his. He realized abruptly that he missed her.

Severus sat his fork down and summoned an elf from the kitchen. After an exchange of words, the elf disappeared and quickly returned with a covered dish. The elf sat the dish on the table, bowed and disappeared with a pop. Severus tossed his napkin on the table and stood. He grabbed the dish, and as he made his way to leave, the Headmaster caught his eye.

"Are you off to see Miriam?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed the dish Severus was holding.

"I am," Severus replied with a slight frown.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure she will be most pleased to see you after the day she has had," he said as he returned to his meal.

Severus arched an eyebrow. He left through the staff entrance, Dumbledore's words bouncing around in his head. Severus wasn't entirely sure where Miriam was, but he thought he would try her chambers first. When he arrived at Miriam's portrait entrance, he gave the password and shifted the dish in his hands so he could pass through.

The sitting room was empty. The lamps were lit and there was a fire burning in the hearth. Nosferatu occupied one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire, curled up in a tight ball of black fur, his tail twitching.

"Mia?" Severus called out. He thought she might be in her bedroom, but felt uncomfortable going past the sitting room. Just because he knew her password didn't mean he lived here.

Severus heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. Miriam stepped into the sitting room and smiled when she saw Severus standing there. It was plain that Miriam wasn't expecting visitors. Her hair was damp, and she had on a stretchy pair of black leggings. Her sweatshirt was purple, with faded lettering that said 'Pardon My French'. The large scooped neck had slid down to show her bare shoulder, and the three-quarter sleeves flattered her slender arms.

Severus smirked as he read the shirt. "Seeking forgiveness for your lineage?" he asked Miriam.

Miriam looked confused for a moment, and laughed as she glanced down at her shirt. "Something like that," she answered. "I just got out of the shower, and since I don't have rounds this evening I obviously didn't dress up."

Severus held out the dish. "I brought you dinner," he said, then cringed when he realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"How wonderful! Thank you, Severus," Miriam said as she took the dish. "What is it?"

"No idea," he replied as he sat down on the couch. Miriam frowned and joined him. "I told the elf to bring me something that you would like."

Miriam lifted the lid and smiled when she saw the cobb salad. Severus watched her eat in silence for several minutes, then he spoke. "From the way Dumbledore talked, your day sounded rough."

Miriam huffed and chased a piece of lettuce around her plate. "Today the third-years worked on freezing spells. Somehow, Mister Pruitt conjured a fire spell instead." Severus' eyes widened as Miriam continued on. "He managed to singe himself and his neighbor, which earned them a visit to the hospital wing. The desk became charred and there were huge scorch marks on the stone wall as well. It took Filch and I two hours to set the room back to rights. Needless to say, all I wanted after that was a shower since I wound up covered in ash and soot," she said as she stabbed a tomato.

Severus shook his head. "Pruitt is an accident waiting to happen," Severus replied. "I'm sure his parents eagerly look forward to September first every year."

"Undoubtedly," Miriam said as she rolled her eyes. She smiled at Severus as she set her fork on the plate. She leaned over and placed the plate on the floor.

Severus watched as Miriam stifled a yawn and stretched. She brought her arms up over her head and rolled her shoulders back. The curve of her spine reminded Severus of a cat, but his eyes were soon drawn up. The purple material clung to her curves, and by the way it shifted over her breasts, Miriam wasn't wearing a bra. Severus shifted around and draped his teaching robes in his lap. He tore his eyes away from Miriam's plump breasts and let his eye travel down her leg. During the stretch, Miriam's foot had come off the floor as she pointed her toe and curled her foot.

Miriam leaned back against the cushions and winced as she straightened her foot. She frowned and rolled her ankle before looking up at Severus. Severus still had his eyes trained on Miriam's foot.

"Is your foot injured?" Severus asked slowly.

"It's just sore, but it will be fine," Miriam said evasively as she drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees and gazed at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes as he held out his left hand. Miriam gave him a questioning look. With a huff, Severus motioned towards his lap and said, "Well, let me see it."

Miriam's eyes grew wide. "You want to touch my foot?" she whispered.

"Is that a problem?" Severus asked tightly as he tried to keep his temper in check.

Miriam squeezed her legs and replied tersely, "I don't like my feet touched."

Severus scowled. "Why?" he asked.

"They're ugly, all right? I have long toes, and rough spots from running, and the last thing you want is to touch them," Miriam said in a rush.

Miriam's outburst floored Severus. It surprised him that Miriam was insecure, and about her feet no less. He watched as Miriam gazed at the fire so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Mia, don't be daft," Severus said softly. Her eyes snapped to his face, and Severus leaned forward. He grasped her ankle and gently drew her foot into his lap. Miriam inhaled sharply, and Severus' eyes flicked to her face briefly before they returned to her foot.

Miriam's foot was slender, her bone structure delicate. Severus marveled over how small her foot looked in his hands. He gently squeezed from her heel to the ends of her toes, relishing in the physical contact. Severus had never rubbed anyone's foot before, but he planned to give it his best effort.

"Your feet are very delicate…..soft," Severus murmured. He glanced up and looked at Miriam through his hair. She had settled against the cushions, and wrapped her arms around a small throw pillow. He looked back to his lap as he ran a single finger down the center of Miriam's foot and continued, "Much too delicate for some of the shoes you wear."

Miriam exhaled slowly and replied, "I like my shoes. They give me confidence and I feel beautiful when I wear them."

Without thinking, Severus scoffed, "You don't need shoes to be beautiful." He felt his ears turn red, and he chanced a small glance at Miriam. Severus feared his comment had ruined the moment. Miriam's lips were slightly parted, but then she smiled, and Severus knew he was fine.

Severus turned his attention back to Miriam's foot. He began to rub small circles into her skin with his thumbs, moving from heel to toe before gently rubbing his fingers down the top of her foot. The more diligent he was at his task, the more Miriam relaxed. Severus could hear her soft sighs, but he did not look up.

Miriam rested her head on the arm of the couch and hummed in appreciation. "You are very good at this, Severus," Miriam mumbled. "Very, very, good," she sighed.

Severus smirked at the praise. He continued to rub with a gentle firmness. Severus then made a fist and rubbed his knuckles against the arch of her foot as he tried to relax the muscles further. Miriam moaned softly, and Severus looked up in surprise. Miriam had her eyes shut tight, a red blush on her cheeks. It was a boost to his ego when he saw how much Miriam was enjoying his ministrations. He wondered what else he could to please her.

With small strokes, Severus began to rub the sides of her foot up to the ankle. When Miriam sighed again, he knew he was on the right track. He pulled her leg closer and began to rub her calf with firm strokes, moving from ankle to knee and down again.

As he rubbed up the back of her leg towards the knee, he felt Miriam tense. He frowned, and repeated the movement only to get the same result. When he tried again, Miriam let out a small laugh. "Don't!" she exclaimed. "That tickles!"

Severus paused, and then grinned lasciviously. "What does? You mean this?" Severus asked as he lightly ran his fingertips over the back of her knee.

"Yes!" Miriam shrieked. "Stop it!" she said through her laughter.

"No!" Severus exclaimed as he pulled Miriam towards him. He began to tickle Miriam in earnest, and his laughter mixed with hers. Severus held her foot by the ankle and shifted so that he was leaning over her as he continued to tickle her with his other hand.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" Miriam gasped as she writhed on the couch. "Can't…breathe. Need…air," she panted as Severus stopped.

Severus looked down at Miriam. He was still bent over her, his weight supported by his right hand, while his left hand caressed the back of Miriam's right leg. Her hair splayed across the couch cushions, her arms beside her head. Severus watched her breasts rise and fall with each deep breath she took in. She was beautiful, Severus thought. And so, so close. He leaned closer, and stopped just before their noses touched.

Miriam's eyes fluttered open and met Severus' gaze. Her eyes glittered, and Severus smiled. He closed the distance and rubbed his nose against Miriam's ear. Softly, he brushed his lips against her cheek and felt her breath hitch. Severus closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. His noble notion they should just be friends seemed foolish when her reactions to his touch were so sensuous.

He leaned back and looked at Miriam. She smiled, and reached up to run her hand through his hair. It was fine, and feather-soft. Severus sighed as Miriam tucked a strand behind his ear. "I should go," Severus said softly.

Miriam frowned and cupped her hand against Severus' cheek. "Are you sure? You don't have to go," she said quietly.

Severus leaned into Miriam's hand. "Yes," Severus said reluctantly. "I have rounds, and you should rest." It was the right thing to say, but his body ached to push Miriam into the cushions and snog the hell out of her.

Miriam studied his face intently and nodded. Severus moved back and helped Miriam sit up. The two adjusted their appearance in silence. Severus stood, and offered a hand to Miriam. She took it and walked with Severus to the door.

Miriam paused, not ready for Severus to leave yet. Severus turned to face her and she seized the opportunity to slip her arms around his waist. She grinned when she felt Severus reciprocate. Miriam frantically searched her brain for something to say that would keep him longer, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Don't forget we have lunch plans with the Malfoy's on Saturday," Miriam said.

Severus exhaled and nodded. "I remember. Shall I pick you up here?"

"That would be lovely," Miriam answered.

Severus studied Miriam with his dark, intense gaze. He squeezed Miriam gently and slipped out the door. As the portrait closed behind him, Miriam walked slowly back to the couch. She flopped down and released a shaky breath. Her whole body felt like it could float away. As her emotions settled, Miriam realized that it was only a matter of time before she and Severus would cross the line. Miriam just hoped they were ready.

/-/-/-/

A/N: I hope this chapter was an enjoyable to read as it was for me to write. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following!


	8. All in the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

/-/-/-/-

Ch. 8

All in the Family

Severus entered his private chambers and warded the door. Rounds had been uneventful, just as he suspected. It was still too early in term for any mischief to truly begin. Severus unbuttoned his frock coat as he walked through his sitting room to his bedroom. He slipped the coat off and draped it over the back of a wooden chair next to his wardrobe. Severus sat down, removed his dragon hide boots and set them under the chair. He let his toes wriggle free as he untied his cravat, letting events of the day pass through his mind like snippets from a muggle movie.

Severus stood, and walked back to his sitting room. He settled down in his favorite leather chair close to the fire and glanced at the side table. A steaming cup of chamomile tea sat waiting for him. Severus smirked. House elves were good at providing comforts, and this was a prime example. He picked up the cup and saucer and gently blew across the liquid. As he waited for the tea to cool, he stared into the fire.

At times like this, late at night before bed, his thoughts often turned to Miriam. With nothing to distract him, he could replay their interactions in his mind; every glance, every touch, propriety be damned. In the privacy of his thoughts, he was free to act on his desires. Severus sighed heavily, and wished he had made better life choices after Hogwarts. If he had, he could pursue Miriam now and not feel guilty about it.

Severus tried to convince himself repeatedly that friendship was best where it concerned Miriam. If he kept her in that place, there was a better chance he could keep her safe. After Lily died, he endeavored to protect Miriam from his past, his acquaintances, and most importantly from himself. If he let her in, Severus knew it was only a matter of time before he would say or do something to hurt Miriam.

But oh, how Severus wanted to let her in. It was selfish, Severus knew, but he coveted Miriam and wanted her for himself. He knew he didn't love Miriam, but there was a comfort and familiarity from their years of friendship. Recently, there was also a strong attraction between them, and Severus wondered what would happen if they explored that. Miriam certainly seemed as though she would welcome his advances.

Severus took a small sip of tea and continued to stare into the fire. He needed to resolve this dichotomy. After several minutes, Severus shifted in his chair and took another sip of tea. There were three things he was fairly certain of. One, he and Miriam had a good friendship. She knew how he was and still wanted his company. Two, he wanted her. Three, Miriam seemed to want him as well. Perhaps the two of them could work with that. What if it was possible to stay friends and explore their attraction casually? After all, he and Miriam were both adults, and if they agreed to the situation it could be mutually beneficial.

Severus smirked and brought the cup to his lips. As he finished the tea, Severus made his decision. If Miriam was willing to engage him casually on an intimate level, Severus was willing to let her. That way, he could have Miriam for himself. Miriam would stay safe and not have to deal with the backlash of being in a relationship with someone of his reputation. Friends with benefits, Severus mused as he stood and walked back to his bedroom. Surely two smart people such as Miriam and himself could handle a dynamic like that.

/-/-/-

Severus strode down the corridor towards Miriam's chambers, watchful for any errant students. It was Saturday, and time to retrieve Miriam for their lunch with the Malfoy's. Severus dreaded the thought of sitting through a meal at the manor, but with Miriam at his side, he was hopeful it would be less painful than going alone.

When he reached the portrait entrance, Severus gave the password and slipped through. As the portrait closed, Severus called out, "Mia, are you ready?"

"Five more minutes!" Miriam exclaimed from the bedroom.

Severus sighed and looked around the sitting room. He walked over to the couch and sat down. As soon as his body made contact with the cushions, he felt weight brush up against his legs. Severus glanced down to see Nosferatu weaving around his trousers.

"What are you up to?" Severus asked the feline with an arched eyebrow.

In reply, Nosferatu leapt into Severus' lap. The cat looked at the wizard with his hazel eyes as though he seriously considered the question. Severus brought his hand up and ran his fingers down the cats back. Nosferatu arched and began to purr loudly. He curled up in Severus' lap as the wizard continued to stroke through his black fur.

"Am I interrupting you?" Miriam asked Severus.

Severus looked up and saw Miriam looking at him with a bemused expression. There was a long pause as Severus' eyes swept over Miriam several times. She had teased and pulled her hair back loosely and secured it at the base of her head just behind her right ear, and braided the length so it came over her shoulder. It looked as though she had tugged at the braid to loosen it, and that coupled with the extra height on her head gave her a look of easy elegance. She had done her eye makeup in warm earth tones that made her grey orbs sparkle. There was a touch of color to her lips as well; to Severus they looked shiny and plump. Her dress was smoky quartz in color; it wrapped around her torso, which accentuated her small waist and stopped at mid-calf, giving just a hint of leg before her matching heels finished the outfit.

Miriam frowned at Severus' reaction, or lack of. "Is it too much?" Miriam asked. "I didn't want to seem over dressed, but I wanted to look nice. I can go change if you think-"

"No, no!" Severus interjected. He carefully placed Nos on the couch as he stood to face Miriam. "You look lovely. I mean, fine. Your dress is just fine," Severus quickly covered. He rather liked how her dress wasn't revealing, but it still showed off her womanly figure. Severus just didn't know how to voice his thoughts without coming across crass, so he let it be.

Miriam smiled at Severus and brushed her hands down the front of her dress. Suddenly, she raised her left pointer finger and pursed her lips together. "I almost forgot…." Miriam trailed off as she turned away from Severus. She walked down the hall and into the office. When Miriam returned, Severus noticed that she carried a bottle of wine and a square shaped parcel wrapped in green paper. She handed the wine bottle to Severus.

Severus gave Miriam a quizzical look. "Gifts," Miriam stated simply. "The wine is for Lucius and Narcissa, and this," Miriam held up the green square, "is a book for Draco."

"I see," Severus said. He slipped the wine in his cloak and helped Miriam into hers. "Shall we go then?"

Miriam nodded and the pair made their way through the castle and out the front doors. When they had dropped out of view of the castle, Miriam slipped her hand around Severus' arm and fell in step with the dark wizard. Severus glanced down at Miriam and noticed she was looking at the landscape. She stole a glance at Severus and said, "I love fall. It's beautiful here, don't you think?"

Severus pondered the question for a moment and replied, "It has a certain allure. The hills and trees are pleasant to look at." Severus smirked and said teasingly, "I never knew you were so fond of nature."

Miriam wrinkled her nose. "I like my nature in small doses, thank you. I enjoy a walk here, a picnic there. Don't think you'll ever catch me camping for sport; those few months of my apprenticeship where I lived with the gypsies about did me in."

Severus nodded in agreement. He was not big on the outdoors. As he looked at Miriam dressed as she was, with her hair and makeup done, he couldn't imagine her living in a gypsy camp for three months. "Perhaps that is something you can tell me about in greater detail some evening," Severus stated as they came to a stop at the apparition point.

Miriam turned to face Severus, a pleased look on her face. "Of course, anytime," Miriam replied. She smiled and said, "I take it you're going to do the honors and apparate us?"

Severus merely nodded and stepped closer to Miriam. He thought his advance might cause her to step back; rather she stuck out her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. Severus held her gaze and wrapped his arms around Miriam's waist. He pulled her flush against his body, and just before apparition overtook him, Severus felt her head rest against his shoulder and her arms wrap around him.

With a loud crack, the pair appeared in front of the large, wrought-iron gate of Malfoy Manor. Severus pulled back slightly as Miriam shifted against him. Neither of them made a move to let go, and for a moment Severus briefly entertained the thought of apparating again and taking Miriam somewhere else. Slowly, the gate swung open to allow them entry. Severus' brow furrowed, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He stepped back and placed his hand at the small of Miriam's back, and gently guided her through the gate.

The pair walked in silence down the gravel path, the tall hedges casting shadows before them. When they reached the manor, the door opened quickly and an elf ushered them into the study. Narcissa sat next to Draco on a large gray couch and Lucius was standing behind his large desk sorting through a stack of papers.

Narcissa glided across the room and embraced Miriam. "It's so good to finally have you here," she drawled with a small peck on Miriam's cheek. "Severus," Narcissa said with a nod as she acknowledged the wizard.

"Narcissa," Severus replied. He nodded at Lucius, who had come to stand next to him. Severus honestly had no idea what else to say, and hoped like mad it wasn't up to him to make idle chit-chat. Fortunately, Miriam took over without missing a beat.

"We're just glad the timing worked out for all of us to get together," Miriam said. "Severus, do you still have our gift for Lucius and Narcissa?" Miriam asked.

Severus pulled the wine out of his cloak and handed it off to Lucius. The blond wizard's grey eyes sparkled appreciatively as he read the label. "1954. That was a good year," he quipped with a smirk.

Miriam smiled and reached into her cloak. She drew out the green package and said, "We have something else, but it is for an inquisitive little boy. Is there a little boy here?" Miriam asked as she dropped back on her heels and leaned around to look behind Narcissa.

During the exchange of greetings, Draco had come to stand behind his mother. He hid behind her legs, his little fingers clutching at the hem of her dress. He looked at Miriam shyly, then up at his mother. Narcissa smiled down at him and gave him a nudge forward with her hand. Draco took two small steps forward and grasped the parcel from Miriam. He tore off the paper to reveal a sturdy board book on dragons. His eyes lit up and he shrieked, "Dagon book!"

Miriam grinned and gently corrected Draco, "Yes, dragon book. See how the pictures move?" Miriam said as she opened the book and pointed to the first page.

"What do you say, Draco?" Narcissa prompted.

Draco's eyes glittered. "Mine!" he declared.

At this, Miriam started to laugh and all the other adults smirked. "Yes, it is yours, but you need to tell Miriam and Severus thank you," Narcissa told her son.

"Thank you," Draco said as he looked up at Miriam, then over to Severus. Draco's eyes grew wide as he took a good look at Severus, a look of fascination on his small pale face. Severus looked down his hooked nose quizzically at the boy.

"You're welcome," Miriam replied as she straightened. "He'll make a fine Slytherin in nine years."

A house elf appeared and took Miriam and Severus' cloaks, plus the bottle of wine. Another elf appeared, laden with a tray of drinks. Lunch wasn't ready, so the women sat with Draco on the couch while Lucius and Severus sat opposite them in matching chairs. Small talk flowed among the four. After Draco had gone over his book twice, Narcissa decided a distraction was in order.

"You haven't been here since we finished the garden," Narcissa told Miriam as she turned slightly to look at the witch. "Would you care to take a walk?"

"That would be lovely," Miriam said as she placed her drink down and stood. The two witches walked through the double doors that led outside, with Draco running ahead of them. Severus and Lucius followed behind, drinks in hand.

Miriam and Narcissa walked leisurely through the garden. Miriam admired the beautiful flowers and topiaries as Narcissa pointed out the features she was most pleased with. Finally, the four came to a grassy slope with a large tree. A wooden swing swayed in the breeze, suspended from a large branch. Draco ran to the swing and tried to climb on. Narcissa leaned back against the trunk as she watched Miriam help Draco on the swing and push him gently. Severus and Lucius hung back on the path, quiet in their observation.

"The garden is quite impressive," Severus said as he glanced over at Lucius.

"All Narcissa's doing, I assure you," Lucius said as he waved a hand. He paused and looked over at Severus as he took a drink. "How are things with Miriam?" he asked silkily.

Severus held Lucius' gaze as he arched a brow. "Things are fine," Severus replied.

Lucius smirked at Severus and turned his attention back to the two witches and his son. "Narcissa is concerned about Miriam, and I rather agree with her." At Severus' confused look, Lucius continued. "It's not proper for a witch of her lineage to work like some commoner. She should have married already, or at the very least engaged. Instead of taking on the duties of a pure-blood wife and mother, she chose to start a company with that 'business partner' of hers."

Severus took a small sip of wine as he carefully chose his words. "I hear Miriam and Mr. Bourgia are very successful at what they do."

Lucius snorted. "I think Mr. Bourgia wouldn't be nearly as successful if it wasn't for Miriam's Slytherin instincts." Here, Lucius paused and took another drink of wine. "Successful or not, I don't think Miriam realizes what her lifestyle is doing to her reputation."

"And what, exactly, is it doing?" Severus asked.

Lucius leaned closer. "I have heard there are wizards who don't take kindly to being bested by a witch. There are several who have said they would love to see her taken down a notch or two. That, and many question how she manages to be so successful. Some have even hinted that her successes were the result of pillow talk," Lucius stated piously.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he listened to Lucius. To insinuate that Miriam slept her way to the top was ridiculous.

"I'm not saying I agree with any of those people," Lucius said softly. Lucius abruptly changed the topic. "You do remember that she briefly dated Bartemius?"

Severus nodded curtly. He remembered well, in fact he and Miriam had a row over it when he found out. Miriam said it was harmless, but Severus knew Crouch was anything but. It angered him to think Miriam would be involved with a man like that; fanatical, ruthless, and dark even as Death Eaters went.

"Bartemius said that Miriam was hard to handle," Lucius added. "I believe he called her opinionated, driven, and very…..willful. It would take a strong wizard to reign in a witch like that," Lucius said as he gazed at Severus meaningfully.

Severus snorted. "Surely you aren't implying that I'm that wizard?" Severus asked.

"Aren't you?" Lucius goaded Severus. Lucius turned his cold grey eyes back to the hill. "You can't deny it would be exciting to break a witch like her," Lucius finished, his nostrils flared.

Severus stared at Lucius, and brought his eyes to Miriam. She sat on the swing, with Draco on her lap. They were swinging back and forth, Draco laughing as the wind tickled his face. Narcissa said something Severus couldn't hear, and Miriam laughed joyfully. For a moment, Severus felt a pang in his chest as he imagined what Miriam would be like 'broken', as Lucius suggested. An image of his mother cowering away from Tobias as he yelled at her invaded his mind before he could push it away. Severus felt that part of what made Miriam so desirable was her strong will. He liked that Miriam didn't back down when he challenged her.

Just then, Draco came running towards them followed by Narcissa and Miriam. "Thank you again for having us over, Lucius," Miriam said as she came to stand next to Severus. "It has been lovely."

"Think nothing of it, dear," Lucius purred. Just then, an elf arrived to announce lunch was ready. Lucius offered his arm to Narcissa and continued, "You are family, after all."

Severus gave a start and looked over at Miriam. He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as they fell in step behind Narcissa and Lucius. Severus pulled Miriam closer. "Family?" he whispered low so that only Miriam could hear.

Miriam leaned in and whispered back, "My great-great maternal grandmother was a Black. Lucius is just being flip." She looked at Severus. "Does this make you think less of me?" Miriam asked cheekily.

"Hardly," Severus replied as he covered her hand with his.

The group ate in the "small" dining room around a round table that could comfortably seat ten. Miriam sat to Severus' left, with Draco quickly squeezing in beside her. The meal was a typical Malfoy affair; the best food and finest wine all served on elegant china plates and crystal glasses. During the meal, conversation resumed where it left off in the study. Narcissa kept her blue eyes trained on Miriam and Severus, as though she was trying to solve an arithmancy problem.

At one point, Draco spilled his pumpkin juice, the orange stain slowly creeping across the table towards Miriam. Miriam simply righted the glass and vanished the spill with a wave of her left hand while she passed the butter to Severus with her right, without missing a beat in the debate she was having with Lucius. A self-satisfied smirk crossed over Narcissa's face as she glanced knowingly at Lucius.

After lunch, the group returned to the study, minus Draco who was in need of a nap. Lucius opened the bottle of wine, and the four continued to drink and talk. The afternoon began to fade, and Severus reminded Miriam that they needed to return to the castle. The Malfoy's walked their guests to the door. Narcissa embraced Miriam and reminded her to not let so much time pass before she visited again. Miriam and Severus promised to come again, and slipped out the door.

As the pair approached the gate they were quiet, each lost to their thoughts. Unexpectedly, the hedge to their left rustled. Before Miriam could react, Severus had pulled her tight against him with his wand drawn towards the noise. Miriam watched, wide-eyed, as a white peacock leapt from the hedge to the path. She felt Severus relax and looked up to see a scowl darken his features.

"Typical that Lucius would decorate his yard with a bunch of…pompous pheasants," Severus blustered. They looked on as the bird unfolded his train and strutted his plumage down the path.

Miriam nodded in assent. "Peacocks are an interesting choice. You know, in Babylonia the peacock is a guardian to royalty," she said. "Either that, or Lucius is compensating for something." Miriam snickered at her own joke, her nose wrinkling as she did so.

Severus looked down at Miriam, his scowl replaced by a look of mild amusement. "Miriam Magowan, are you drunk?" Severus asked.

"What? No!" Miriam exclaimed as she smoothed her hands down Severus' cloak. Severus studied Miriam's face as he pulled her close. He smirked, a hint of mischief in his dark eyes. Before Miriam was ready, there was a loud crack and the pair disapparated.

When the pair apparated, Severus felt Miriam's tight grip on his upper arms. She had her face pressed against his shoulder, and with a groan slowly raised it to look him in the eye. "Either you were rough with that apparition on purpose, or I may have, just possibly, drank one glass too many," Miriam said with a scowl. She slowly straightened and cast a glance at their surroundings. They were standing just outside Hogsmeade, next to the road that would lead them to the castle.

"I thought," Severus said slowly as he leaned closer to Miriam, "that you could use some fresh air."

Severus and Miriam set off down the road at a leisurely pace. The silence was comfortable, and neither of them felt the need to break it. As they continued on, the pair came upon a bridge that crossed a small creek. Miriam stopped and leaned over the stone wall, her gaze fixed on the slow-moving water. Severus came to stand beside her.

After a brief pause, Miriam began, "I hope today wasn't too awful for you."

"It was tolerable," Severus replied. "Your presence made it more enjoyable."

Miriam nodded. "It seemed as though Lucius had much he wanted to share with you. Most of it was about me I'm sure." Miriam turned quickly and fixed her eyes on Severus' face.

Severus exhaled heavily. "He claimed he was concerned about your business dealings. Particularly about how they affect your reputation," he replied stiffly.

"Right," Miriam drawled out. "I'm sure he mentioned that I sleep with everyone I do business with, including Will. Did he bring up Bartemius as well?"

"He did," Severus replied as he fixed his eyes to a point in the distance.

Miriam made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat. "Lucius never changes. You think I don't know what people say about me? The scorn I get from wizards when they find out that I am an equal partner in the business and not Will's 'assistant'? And then Lucius tries to get a dig in by bringing up Crouch. Well? Do you believe him?"

Severus looked at Miriam; her features were hard and unreadable. He shook his head. "You have never given me a reason to believe that your business dealings were anything less than honorable. You know how I felt about Crouch."

Miriam closed her eyes and absorbed Severus' words. "Severus," Miriam said slowly, "Bartemius was two years younger than us. He had an infatuation with who he thought I was. Crouch thought I shared his ideals. The reality was far less glamorous."

"And what was the reality?" Severus asked.

Miriam chuckled. "Oh, you know. I lived in a flat the size of a postage stamp near Diagon Alley. I had my job at the Ministry, plus worked weekends at Ollivander's. Not to mention our struggle to get the company off the ground. I was a true woman of leisure."

Severus smirked and Miriam smiled. She sobered quickly and said, "You were right you know. Bartemius was not a good match for me. He picked a fight with me over anything. It was as though he loved to see me riled up. It took a bit for me to realize he had some pretty sadistic tendencies, and that I wasn't masochistic enough to put up with it. When I moved to Wales, it was a perfect excuse to end the relationship, if you could even call it that. Hell, even Narcissa was glad to see me distance myself from him."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Lucius also said Narcissa is worried about you as well. Something about you should already be married or at the very least engaged."

Miriam laughed. "Yes, I got an earful from her as well. I fear that us going to lunch together has put the idea in her head that we are together. She's probably looking at china patterns and tasking the elves to knit blue and pink layettes. My apologies."

Severus shook his head, "You could find a better wizard than me, with much less baggage. I'm sure you've had several proposals." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Severus realized he had made a mistake. Miriam seemed to draw in as she looked away from Severus.

"Yes, well, there's no guarantee on that, is there?" Miriam asked softly.

Severus looked confused. "What are you getting at?" Severus asked.

Miriam gave a large sigh. It was better to lay her cards on the table before anything went on between her and Severus. "It's a personal rule of mine to never date muggles. Not because I'm prejudiced, but because no one will ever come between me and my magic. Magic is my life, not an amusing side-show act. I have yet to find a wizard who wants me as I am. They usually fall into two categories. The first type sees my wealth and status, and want to either "save me from myself", or they want to make my money theirs. The second type accepts my work, but can't accept that if the relationship were to become serious I would be all they would get out of it."

"I'm not sure I follow," Severus stated.

"About two years ago, I had some health issues come up. Inga insisted I see a doctor acquaintance of hers, and through him I discovered that I can't have children," Miriam said, her voice detached.

A look of surprise crossed over Severus' features before it became a quizzical one. "What, exactly, did he say is wrong?"

Miriam shifted her weight and looked away from Severus. "I have endometriosis, which by itself would be workable, but when you pair it with the long-term effects of the Cruciatus Curse…" Miriam let her voice trail off. "Let's just say that my chances of ever having a child are less than two percent. That's a big problem in a society where you marry for life and producing a male heir is of the utmost importance. Nobody wants a broken witch, Severus," Miriam whispered.

Severus couldn't bear the look on Miriam's face. She appeared defeated, and without thinking, Severus pulled her into him and wrapped his arms tight around her. He wished he could find the words to tell her that he wanted her, but somehow this didn't feel like the right time. Severus took time to absorb what he had heard . He honestly didn't care about having a child of his own, if anything it meant a guarantee that he wouldn't repeat the mistakes his father made. Severus didn't covet her wealth either. Money was nice, but Severus had been poor for so long, he doubted he would know what to do with a large sum of galleons.

Severus realized he was more concerned about Miriam's health. He made a mental note to look up this endometriosis so that he would know about its long-term effects. Severus also wanted to know when Miriam fell victim to the Cruciatus; how many times and for how long. Now, though, was not the time to ask. Severus simply held Miriam, and said nothing. Not even when he felt her warm tears dampen the front of his frock coat.

Eventually, Miriam lifted her head and stared up at Severus, tear stains on her cheeks. Severus gently brushed his thumbs down her cheeks and vanished them. He rested his hands on her shoulders and stared at her intently. Finally, he asked her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Miriam gave Severus a half-hearted smile. "One does not write of such things, Severus. How would that even go? 'Dear Severus, I found out today that I can't have children. Been ill for months, but how are you?' I thought it best to spare you from such an awkward conversation."

"Next time, don't," Severus said firmly. "At the very least I can listen." Severus grew serious and continued, "Any wizard who wants to change you or feels that you alone aren't enough is a fool and you're better off single."

At that Miriam gave Severus a small, but genuine smile. "Single for life, it would seem" she said. "I still have my nephews, though….plus Will and Inga," she finished thoughtfully. "It's just hard when your life doesn't work out like you thought it would, but you and I both know life isn't fair." Miriam smirked and said lightly, "As things stand now, I should probably stop by the Magical Menagerie the next time I'm in Diagon Alley and see if the sell a crazy cat lady starter kit."

Severus suddenly had a picture in his mind of a large box stuffed with assorted cats arriving by post. He let out a low, deep chuckle and shook his head. "Save your galleons, witch," Severus added as he ran his hands down Miriam's arms. She seemed in better spirits, so Severus assumed he had said the right things. Severus hesitated, and then gingerly slipped his arm around Miriam's waist. "Come now," Severus said as he looked down at Miriam, "let's go home."

Miriam felt overcome by Severus' actions and words. It was hard to talk about her disappointments and shortcomings without bringing on judgment from others. Surprisingly, Severus didn't judge and that touched Miriam deeply. Without thinking, Miriam slipped her arm around Severus. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She froze, her lips pressed to his warm skin, so close that her eyelashes brushed his cheekbone. Miriam hoped she had done the right thing, and pulled away flushed. The look on Severus' face was one of shock, then curiosity. She was given a small smile before Severus became serious again. Side by side, they resumed their journey home.

/-/-/-

A/N: And I am posting this right before I leave for my vacation. A vacation where I hope to write, write, write :) Enjoy!


	9. You'd Be Surprised

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my fascination with Severus :)

/-/-/-/

Ch. 9

You'd Be Surprised

The stone wall was hard and unforgiving as Miriam pressed against it. She felt the cold begin to seep through her robes. Miriam shifted slightly, which caused her body to brush against the wall of black that held her backed against the dungeon wall. Through her lashes, Miriam watched as Severus' dark eyes looked her over. Severus shifted his weight, and pressed Miriam harder against the wall as he brought his pale hands up to rest beside her head.

Severus' eyes settled on Miriam's full, parted lips. For weeks, Miriam had wondered what it would be like if the Potion's Master would kiss her. Was she finally going to get the chance to find out? Miriam drew in a sharp breath and her eyes closed as Severus leaned closer. She felt the heat of his lips brush against her cheek over to her ear. A disappointed exhale of breath escaped her, and Severus chuckled. The sound was deep and low and it resonated through Miriam until she felt it in her bones.

"Patience, little witch," Severus breathed against her ear. "Good things come to those who wait."

Before Miriam could formulate a reply, Severus nipped at her ear lobe with his teeth. Miriam gasped and arched against him, surprised by the surge of want that rushed through her at his intimate contact with her body. She heard and felt Severus chuckle again. Miriam briefly thought about taking a nip at Severus, but that and all other thoughts vacated her head when she felt Severus' tongue caress the curve of her ear.

Miriam brought her hands off the wall and wrapped them around Severus' waist as he moved to her neck. Her head fell back against the stone, lost to Severus' teeth nipping at the sensitive skin, followed by the velvet warmth of his tongue. She was going to have marks on her neck from his attentions, but she couldn't be bothered with that now. Her hands trailed up and down his back as he kissed her cheek, the bridge of her nose, the other cheek, and down to the other side of her neck where he resumed biting and licking her.

Severus continued on, and Miriam allowed herself to stay lost in the pleasure he gave. He nipped at the sensitive spot just behind her left ear and Miriam let out a low moan. Severus froze, and Miriam felt as though time had stopped. Miriam felt the smirk spread across Severus' face, and then she felt the cold dungeon air as he pulled away slightly.

Miriam opened her eyes to find Severus staring at her. His impassioned gaze drifted from her eyes to her lips, then back again. Miriam kept her eyes trained on Severus' face as she trailed her right hand up his wool-clad side to rest on his shoulder. Her grip tightened as she thought about what she wanted-no, needed. She _needed_ to feel his lips on hers, and needed it badly enough that she was willing to do the taking. Miriam tilted her head, and she kept her eyes open as she began to close the gap. Severus stood still, his eyes locked to Miriam's lips. They parted in anticipation, but before Miriam could taste him, Severus disappeared into a cloud of black vapor.

Miriam blinked several times before she growled out in frustration. She stomped her foot, and only succeeded in getting her leg caught in the bed sheet. Miriam untangled her hands from the top sheet and angrily kicked her legs free before she rolled over on her side. It was just another dream-damn. This one had seemed so real.

When Miriam dreamed, it was about Severus. In some, they simply held each other as though they were dancing; in others, they cuddled together on her couch, reading. The dreams from the last two weeks, however, were much more….passionate. No matter how physical the dreams were, they never kissed or went beyond that. The lack of fulfillment left Miriam with an empty ache.

Miriam sighed and looked at the pendant clock on her nightstand. Well, she may as well make use of the extra hour her unfulfilled dream gave her. She threw the covers back and sat up. Her feet dangled over the bedside briefly before they made contact with the soft carpet. Miriam picked up her wand and pointed it at the fireplace; the flames blazed and flooded the room with light.

When she emerged from the loo, Millie had just placed a small tea service on the nightstand. She gave her Mistress a bright smile, and when Miriam smiled back, bustled off to the sitting room. Miriam eased back into bed, pulled up the covers and settled into her pillows. She watched Nosferatu hop off his chair and leap into bed next to her. Nos curled up beside Miriam and began to purr; she smiled and absently stroked his fur while sipping at her tea. In the early morning quiet, it was easy to appreciate the simple things.

Millie returned with a worn leather book and Miriam's day planner. "Does Mistress want these?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, thank you," Miriam replied as she leaned over and took the items from Millie. Miriam opened the planner to the marked page and looked over her schedule. Aside from her usual class load, she had a tutoring session with a small group of students and a monthly staff meeting. Idly, she wondered what the day had in store for her. Miriam frowned and flipped the planner closed. She decided to enjoy her last free fifteen minutes and reached for the book. She would worry about her obligations later.

Near the end of her last class, Miriam decided the day had given her mediocrity. She scanned the room, her face impassive, as the fifth-year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class practiced their Silencing Charms. It appeared difficult for the group. Rather than the glorious sound of silence, Miriam heard the croaking of frogs, frustrated growls from the students, and the occasional yelp of surprise when a frog hopped away from its student. As she walked around the class, Miriam took note of several mistakes that needed fixed. With a swish of her robes, Miriam swept to the front of the class and clapped her hands twice to get the students' attention.

"Frogs away, and take your seats," Miriam said briskly. The students quickly put the frogs away and returned to their seats, their eyes turned to Miriam.

Miriam drew out her wand and aimed it at the wall where the frogs sat in their individual cages. "_Silencio,_" Miriam intoned as she jabbed her wand at the frogs. The croaking ceased instantly. The students looked on with interest as the frogs opened and closed their mouths, yet no sound could be heard. Miriam lowered her wand and began to speak. "Now then, who can tell me what would happen to the frogs if I had performed the charm incorrectly?"

Several hands shot up from both houses. Miriam let her eyes wander around the room until they settled on a quiet Hufflepuff boy with sandy blonde hair. He rarely offered information in class, so it was a pleasant change to see his hand raised. "Yes, Mr. Poole?" Miriam asked.

"The frogs would have puffed up and the sound would be deafening, Professor." Mr. Poole answered quietly.

"Magnifique, Mr. Poole. Five points to Hufflepuff. Since I do not need a room full of frog balloons, I see we need to go back to the roots on this charm before we continue our practical lesson," Miriam finished. "Take out your text and turn to page 63. You will take the rest of class to review the Silencing Charm. For next class, you will turn in a parchment to me that details the etymology of the charm as well as a diagram of the correct wand movement. Anything less than six inches I will not accept. You may begin."

"Yes, Professor Magowan," the class replied. As the students located their books and settled down to read the assignment, Miriam returned to her desk. She began to mark essays, but made sure to keep an eye and ear open. Most of the students kept on task. They read the assigned pages, and a few of the more studious students began to work on their assignment for next class. As time ticked away, Miriam noticed two Ravenclaw girls seemed more interested in idle gossip than the assignment. Miriam watched as they attempted to 'look busy' while pretending to read their text. Unfortunately for them, Miriam had no qualms about taking them to task over it.

"Ms. Rukin, and Ms. Ward. What is so interesting that you believe it necessary to waste _my time_ with your idle chit-chat?" Miriam asked briskly.

Every set of eyes in the class turned toward the pair. The girls colored slightly and squirmed in their seats. "Might I suggest," Miriam continued coolly, "that you focus your attentions on the task at hand and save the chatter for the common room. That is, unless, you would prefer to work on this charm during detention."

"No, ma'am," the girls replied in unison.

"Then get on it," Miriam said, her grey eyes narrowed.

At the end of class, the room emptied quickly. Miriam watched as the two girls breezed past Poole. Ms. Ward said something to him Miriam could not hear, and the boy blushed furiously. He watched, starry-eyed as the girls left the classroom giggling. Ah_,_ Miriam thought. It would seem there was a crush developing between Mr. Poole and Ms. Ward. Miriam shook her head and sighed. If she had to bet galleons, she would wager the infatuation was one-sided. It would be too easy for a boy of Poole's constitution to get hurt by the likes of Ms. Ward. Miriam just hoped her instincts were wrong.

/-/-/-

Severus swept into the staff room for the monthly meeting, anxious to speak with Miriam. He made his way to the small, worn loveseat in the corner and sat. As he waited, his eyes perused the room. Severus saw about four other professors that had beat him to the meeting. Unfortunately, none of them were Miriam.

Fortunately, Severus' wait was short; Miriam walked in about three minutes later. Her eyes swept the room and lingered briefly on the loveseat where Severus sat. She made her way over and eased into the open space. "Professor Snape," Miriam said with a nod.

Severus inclined his head. "Professor Magowan," he replied. While most of the staff was aware they had gone to school together and on friendly terms, Severus and Miriam kept their public dealings strictly professional. It suited their private nature, as both felt no one else need be privy to their personal dealings.

Severus leaned in and asked, "How was your afternoon?"

Miriam sighed and replied, "Mediocre at best. It looks as though yours was pleasant. I take it there has been progress?" Miriam asked.

"Indeed," Severus replied. "Are you free after dinner?"

Miriam smiled, and with a sideways glance replied, "Only if it's you doing the asking."

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but just then Dumbledore came through the door in a flurry of robes, ready to start the meeting. Severus and Miriam made their way to the large table and sat down. The Headmaster looked around the table and smiled. "So glad you could make it. Since everyone is busy, let's make this brief," Albus said.

Severus listened as the Headmaster droned on about upcoming Hogsmeade visits, making sure the first-year students felt welcome, and assigned teacher/prefect rounds. Severus' thoughts began to wander as Miriam's perfume invaded his space. He surreptitiously glanced over at her; she was rapidly taking notes as Albus droned on, her head bent over the notebook spread before her on the table. A few of her curls had escaped her hair pins and caressed her cheek; she absently tucked them away behind her ear as she raised her eyes to look at Albus. As she listened, she placed the tip of the pen she used against her bottom lip with her head tilted slightly.

Severus looked away before anyone caught him staring. Miriam was lovely, but Severus didn't think she realized just how captivating she could be. He was eager to get her alone. It's true he wanted to share his progress, but deep down Severus wanted to explore his theory that they could be friends with benefits. Severus pulled from his private thoughts when the Headmaster shifted in his seat and shuffled the papers in front of him.

"Now then," Dumbledore said, "Does anyone have any thoughts or concerns that need to be addressed?"

Severus was about to answer quickly in the negative, but Minerva beat him to the punch. She began to carry on about inter-house relations and their effect on the students' learning. This sparked several of the other teachers to comment about struggles they had in their classes with the students' attitudes towards one another. Severus sighed inwardly and looked at the clock on the wall. At this rate, they might eat dinner tomorrow morning.

Miriam's voice brought Severus back to the conversation. "I agree with Minerva," Miriam said. "This is not a conducive learning environment for anyone."

"Minerva, look into this more thoroughly and report what you find out," Dumbledore said slowly. "There has always been competition among the houses, and I believe competition is healthy. However, if it is affecting the learning environment, steps may have to be taken to help balance it back out." Minerva nodded and wrote herself a note, while Dumbledore's face brightened. "For now, though, dinner awaits," he finished happily.

The sound of papers being shuffled and chairs being pushed back from the table muffled Severus' indignant snort. There had always been competition among the houses; if the students couldn't handle it, then they needed to grow thicker skins. Life was hard and it certainly wasn't fair—it was best they learn those lessons early.

Severus walked Miriam to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Severus looked at the spread of food placed across the table. The elves had outdone themselves, as usual. Severus began to fill his plate until he noticed the look on Miriam's face. It was anything but happy. He paused, and gave her a quizzical look.

Miriam noticed Severus' look, and gave him a small smile. "I hate shepherd's pie," she answered with a wrinkle of her nose. Severus nodded as Miriam filled her plate with vegetables and fruit, with a slice of bread and butter. "Let's hope dessert makes up for it, hmm?"

Severus gave Miriam a small smile and finished serving up his food. As they ate, they shared the events of their day, until Miriam asked Severus about his research. They talked their way through the rest of dinner, dessert and two cups of tea. During a lull, Severus realized they were one of the last ones in the Great Hall. Miriam gave him a sheepish look, and the two decided they should leave.

"Do you have time tonight to look over the texts we discussed?" Severus asked as they made their way to the main hall.

Miriam nodded, "I do. Should we go-"

Miriam's sentence faded off as a student ran toward them. Mr. Ross, the Gryffindor prefect came running up to his professors, wheezing and robes limp with perspiration.

Both Miriam and Severus eyed him with concerned looks as he struggled to catch his breath. Finally he straightened, and said "Professor McGonagall asked me to find you two. Two Gryffindor's got into an argument in the common room and started hexing each other. One got stuck to the ceiling, and Professor McGonagall needs help getting him down; she's not sure what he's stuck there with.

Severus exhaled loudly through his nose and shook his head slightly. "Why are you so disheveled, Mr. Ross?" Severus asked as the Professors followed him to the common room.

Mr. Ross's face took on the color of his robes. "I went to the dungeons first, Sir," he said quietly.

Before Severus could lambaste him with a retort, Miriam cut in. "Did you see the argument, Mr. Ross?"

"No ma'am," Ross replied with a shake of his head.

It took almost an hour to get the student off the ceiling and clean up the common room. It took another hour to take students to the hospital wing and dole out punishments. When the ordeal was over, Severus and Miriam stood at the stairwell that would take them their respective ways. Miriam sighed, and gave Severus a tired look.

"Severus, it's been a long day. I want to give those texts my full attention when I look at them. Is there any way we can get together tomorrow after dinner?" Miriam asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Severus paused. The day was long, and as much as he wanted to spend more time with Miriam, he realized tonight was not going to work. "Tomorrow is agreeable," he replied.

Miriam gave him a large smile and looked around to make sure they were still alone. She squeezed his forearm with her hand and trailed her fingers down his sleeve. "I will see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Severus," Miriam said.

"Goodnight," Severus said quietly as he watched Miriam walk up the staircase. When she had disappeared around a corner, Severus sighed and shook his head. He had looked forward to spending time alone with her all day, but he could wait a little longer.

/-/-/-

Miriam ran the brush through her curls and watched them bounce back in the mirror. With great care, she rolled and twisted her hair on top of her head and secured it with a hair stick. She played with the loose curls, and made sure they framed her face. Miriam leaned in and scrutinized her reflection. Pleased with the outcome, she leaned back and ran her hands down the front of her dress nervously.

Miriam froze, her hands splayed across the fabric. What was she doing? There was no reason going to see Severus should make her nervous. Miriam leaned against the vanity and gazed into the mirror. Maybe it wasn't nerves as much as it was anticipation. She couldn't help but think that one of these nights, Severus would show his interest, and Miriam wanted to be ready.

Severus sat behind his desk, several books spread out before him. He heard a firm knock at his door, and bid the person to enter. He glanced up just as the door closed behind Miriam. She slipped off her robes and hung them next to the door, and afforded Severus a look at her dress. It had grown colder, so under her dress Miriam was wearing a white linen chemise edged in lace that scooped over her collar-bone to the edge of her shoulders and stopped at the elbows. Her dress was cobalt blue broadcloth. The sleeves stopped just above the chemise, detailed with slashing and twill brocade work. Severus admired the fitted bodice and drop waist of the dress as his eye followed the fabric down the full skirt to the floor. As Miriam moved toward his desk, he heard the rustle of fabric on fabric, and he idly wondered how many petticoats Miriam had on under that dress.

Miriam ambled over to the desk, and trailed her fingers along the curve of the wood until she was standing next to Severus' chair. Severus drew out his wand and conjured up a comfortable chair for Miriam. As Miriam sat down, Severus passed her a book on magical plants. "Here," Severus said, "start with this."

Miriam fell to reading the text immediately as Severus continued reading another book. A quarter of an hour passed before Miriam looked up from the text. Severus met her gaze over the book; Miriam's eyes were lit with curiosity as she looked at Severus intently. "Weedosoros, Severus?" Miriam asked.

Severus nodded and watched Miriam lapse beck into thought. Six weeks ago, Miriam and Severus had gotten into a spirited discussion about incurable poisons. To Severus, they were like riddles that no one had yet solved; and that fascinated him.

"You believe that the Weedosorus is similar to the Drink of Despair and that if an antidote is found for one-"

"An antidote will follow for the other," Severus finished. "Here, look at the books I found on plant genus and dark magic," Severus said as he passed them over.

Severus and Miriam poured over the research; their chairs abandoned to stand over Severus' desk. For over a half-hour they talked. They leaned into one another, their hands touched often as they reached for the same books. Finally, Miriam ran out of questions. As they straightened the desk and put the books away, Severus couldn't resist the chance to tease Miriam. "I'm impressed at your tenacity, Mia. You surprise me with your focused questions and logical order of thought," Severus jibed.

Miriam smirked and lightly tossed her head back. Severus was only a foot away from her. She looked at Severus through her lashes and replied teasingly, "Yes, well, you'd be surprised at what all I can do." Severus' black eyes widened at her response.

Miriam suddenly realized how sexual her comment sounded. That was not what she intended. Miriam felt her face flush and she glanced away from Severus and then down at the floor. Suddenly, the floor seemed fascinating, and she wondered if she could stare at it for the rest of the night.

Severus watched Miriam's reaction. He could tell the comment embarrassed her. Truthfully, Severus _was_ curious about what all Mia could do. He wondered what it would be like to hold her, to run his hands over her curves. He wanted to know how it would feel to have her pressed against him, to feel her skin under his lips, and taste her kiss.

Slowly, Severus brought his right hand up and gently traced the lace hem of Miriam's chemise with his fingertips. Miriam inhaled sharply and clutched at the hem of his robes with her right hand, as if to anchor herself. Severus played his fingers back and forth across the lace and trailed them into her dark hair. Miriam rested her forehead lightly against Severus' shoulder as he continued to caress her neck. Gently, he removed his hand and pressed his lips to the soft, curvy skin.

Miriam held on to Severus' robes for dear life as she felt him place several gentle kisses upon her neck. As Severus trailed his lips over her skin, Miriam raised her head to look Severus in the eye. Only Miriam wasn't ready for what she saw in his black eyes; the gaze was hungry, laced with apprehension and want. Miriam froze, too overcome with her own want to act on it. Tentatively, she plucked up the courage to release his robes and place her hand tenderly on his cheek.

Almost imperceptibly, Severus began to move. Miriam stared as Severus' lips drew closer to hers, and they parted slightly of their own accord. She kept her eyes open as Severus stopped mere millimeters from her lips. He was so close, but it was still so far that Miriam could have wept from frustration. Severus tilted his head as though to kiss her and Miriam tilted hers to accommodate him, and though they mimicked the act their lips never touched.

Severus watched Miriam's reaction to him, trying to gauge her responses. Did she want to continue? Severus took a last look at her intense stare and soft, full lips before he decided that she did. With that thought, Severus closed the gap and touched Miriam's lips with his own.

The kiss was tentative, but sweet. Severus felt Miriam's left hand wrap around his waist and he pulled back slightly. Before either of them could change their mind, Severus kissed her again. He felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his veins once he realized she was kissing him back, the warmth of her lips spreading to his. As the minutes ticked on, the kiss grew in intensity and took on a life of its own. Miriam's hand wove into his hair, her manicured nails rubbing against his scalp. Severus tightened his hold on her obsessively, and left not a crack of daylight between them.

Miriam was lost at the moment. All she knew was the feel of Severus' lips. His kisses were gentle, yet at the same time overpowering. The outside world lost its focus as everything became sensate. She was vaguely aware of her hand moving to play in his hair, and when Severus tightened his grip on her, Miriam's knees buckled slightly. She reveled in the hard lines of his silhouette pressed against her. Severus was literally stealing her breath away, and Miriam fought her natural instinct to pull away for air.

Finally the urge became too strong, and Miriam gripped Severus' shoulders and pushed at them slightly as she pulled herself back. "Severus," she said, her voice breathy between large gulps of air. Slowly, her eyes opened. Severus was breathing heavily as well; a light pink color tinged his usually pale skin. In his eyes, Miriam saw a raw hunger that had not been there before. It was quickly replaced by a look of uncertainty, and Miriam's heart clenched when she saw him begin to draw back behind his mask. She had not come this far to be turned away. Miriam gave him a tender look as she cupped his face with her hands. Before he could react, she pushed her fingers into his hair, and firmly brought his face to meet hers, crushing her lips to his.

Severus thought he had overstepped his boundaries when Miriam pushed him away, but those thoughts evaporated quickly when she claimed his lips. Her actions surprised him so much that it took a few seconds for his body to react to her kisses. Miriam kissed with all she had to give, and Severus reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around her soft curves and pulled her close, his hands trailing up her back and shoulders. When they pulled away, Severus' hands rested on the small of Miriam's back, while her hands were still lost in his hair.

When Miriam opened her eyes, she found Severus staring at her intently. She smiled at him, and brought a hand to rest on his shoulder. Severus gave her a genuine smile; the kind that showed the laugh lines around his eyes. Finally, Severus spoke. "You're right. I am surprised at what you can do."

Miriam blushed and Severus chuckled. Not one to take his teasing, Miriam pulled away from Severus and drew her wand. Severus grew serious as Miriam, without taking her eyes from his, raised her wand and pointed it toward the door. Severus heard the metal of the lock click into place. Miriam placed her wand back in her dress and gave Severus a lascivious grin. She took a step towards him, and on instinct Severus took a step back. Miriam backed Severus up against his chair, and gently pushed him into it. Miriam then placed her hands on Severus' shoulders and settled herself across his lap. She bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Miriam leaned back slightly and whispered, "I think you like surprises, Severus." And before he could answer her, Miriam kissed him again.

/-/-/-

A/N: Yay, we have contact, lol! And it only took nine chapters! So how was it? I hope it was okay, it's my first time writing a scene like this...


	10. Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

/-/-/-/-/

Ch. 10

Chocolate

Miriam tightened the laces on her trainers and straightened. She started off at a brisk pace over the grounds to give her legs time to warm up. A few students smiled and waved as she walked past. After a few minutes, Miriam began to jog and went through her itinerary. Her plan was to go for a short run, return to the castle, shower, and meet Severus for dinner in the Great Hall.

As she found her stride, Miriam got lost in her random thoughts. For once in her life, everything was going her way. Her students and classes were progressing, and the business was moving forward and making a profit. Plus, she and Severus seemed to have gotten over the mysterious hurdle in their relationship.

Miriam broke out in a wicked grin as she rounded a curve in the path. Since 'that night', a day had not gone past where the two of them weren't together. It wasn't as though they pawed all over each other like adolescents every second they were together; if anything their moments alone were much as they were before, but with a heightened level of intimacy.

Six miles later, Miriam returned to the castle, sweaty and tired. As she passed through the doors into the castle, Miriam paused as Albus approached.

"Miriam! How was your run?" Albus inquired politely as he took in her sweaty face and damp curls.

"Tiring, as I expected. Though I feel so much better for it," Miriam replied with a small smile.

Albus nodded. "I was wondering if I could meet with you?" he asked.

Miriam hesitated and glanced down at her grubby clothes. She felt gross, and desperately wanted a shower. "I don't think I'm in any shape to take a meeting with you, Headmaster," Miriam answered.

Before Miriam could say anything else, Professor Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it over Miriam. Miriam flinched in surprise as a combination drying/cleansing charm passed over her. She would still need a shower, but at least she could sit down now. "Never mind, then," Miriam quipped as a bemused look crossed her face.

Miriam followed Albus past the stone gargoyle and up the spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. It was a different feeling to walk up these stairs as a teacher and not a student, almost as though you were selected to take part in a secret society. Miriam thought back to the few times she made this trip as a student. Though not entirely unpleasant, she was glad they were in the past.

Professor Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and gestured for Miriam to choose a seat opposite. As Miriam sat, a tea service appeared and Dumbledore poured two cups. Miriam accepted the offered tea, and allowed her eyes to roam around the office. There were so many wonderful, curious nick-knacks scattered about that Miriam felt she could stay occupied with them for days.

She tore her eyes away from the clutter and turned her focus back to Dumbledore. As their eyes met, Miriam felt a gentle probing of her mind, like small hands tugging at a blanket. Miriam stiffened and said, "Was that really necessary, Albus?"

Dumbledore gave Miriam a sheepish grin and replied, "I apologize, Miriam. I forget that your Occlumency skills have greatly improved since you were a student."

"Mmmmm," Miriam said dryly. "You can thank Mr. Moore for that. I'm _so_ glad that all my work for the order during the war instilled such unfaltering trust and honesty. You know you can ask whatever you need of me, Albus," Miriam finished.

"Of course," Albus said with a nod. "Well, then. Tell me about your classes. How are you settling in?"

Miriam smiled and took another small sip of tea. She began to tell Albus about her students, their progress, and where they needed to improve. They talked about the choir for at least fifteen minutes, since music was a passion they shared. Albus asked Miriam to plan for a Christmas cantata before the students went home, and she readily agreed.

At a lull in the conversation, Albus looked over his spectacles and said, "I'm so glad I was able to convince you to come teach. The students seem quite taken with you. I know several of the staff commented to me how much they enjoy having you here, and Flitwick is over the moon with the help you have been to him so far."

Miriam flushed at the praise and replied, "Hogwarts has always felt like home to me. It is wonderful being back, and surrounded by familiar faces."

Albus nodded as he swallowed a bite of biscuit. "I had no doubt you would settle in well. Speaking of familiar faces- tell me, how is Severus?"

"He's fine," Miriam answered with a slight frown. "Why do you ask?"

The Headmaster chuckled lightly, "I worry about Severus. Is he happy? I wouldn't know. He never shares anything willingly, even when you ask outright."

Miriam smirked. She certainly wasn't going to tell Albus that Severus was more than fine, especially when they were alone together. No, she wanted to keep those moments to herself. "That sounds like the Severus I know as well," she said. "He seems content, and really, what more is there?"

"Ah, Miriam, there's so much more than just being content with life," Albus said wistfully. "There are joys and sorrows, love and passion…." Albus trailed off, but focused back on Miriam. "You get the idea," he said with a smile.

Miriam nodded and took a long sip of tea. She certainly knew about sorrow, and a little about joy. Passion was a current topic of study, but as for love? Well, that was just an elusive fairy tale. Miriam knew of a select few that found it; Will and Inga, her grandparents. She just didn't see it happening to her.

Albus cleared his throat, and Miriam's cool grey eyes met his sparkling blue across the desk. He smiled, and said, "I don't want to keep you more than I already have, but there is something else I wanted to ask you."

Miriam set her empty cup and saucer on the edge of the desk and placed her hands back in her lap. "Ask away," Miriam replied.

"Several days ago, Professor Biggins came to me about his course syllabus for the sixth years. He wanted to give them a practical lesson about dark creatures, zombies in particular-." Here Albus held up his hand as Miriam opened her mouth to interject. "We already discussed the dangers and implications of such a lesson. However," Albus continued on, "he has access to a zombie, and I do feel his lesson has merit."

"What does this have to do with me?" Miriam asked. "It sounds as though you two have it all figured out."

"You know how volatile something like this could be," Albus stated. "He inquired if I knew someone who could aid him, and I told him I had someone in mind. I wanted to speak to you about it first, though."

Miriam hesitated. She pursed her lips together to keep an indignant 'hell no' from escaping. It was difficult for her to tell Albus no; she still felt like she owed him so much. In her mind, thought, her dislike for Biggins was waging war with her charitable side. After several minutes of silence, Miriam spoke. "If I do this, it's only out of service to you and the school. Plus, I don't want to hear about how I handle Biggins. If he needs help, it will be on my terms."

Albus smiled softly. "Of course," he replied. "Thank you, Miriam, for considering it."

Miriam nodded and stood. She bid Albus good-bye and made her way down the staircase. What had she gotten herself into? Although the lesson had potential, she dreaded the thought of using up her precious free time assisting Biggins. Miriam groaned as another thought hit her. Severus wouldn't be happy about the arrangement either. She briefly entertained the thought of telling Severus about it at dinner, just to get it out-of-the-way. With a shake of her head, Miriam decided to wait; she didn't want to ruin their evening.

/-/-/-

After dinner, Miriam and Severus retired to her chambers. They sat on the couch, cuddled together. Miriam leaned against Severus as he draped his left arm over her shoulder. Severus had slipped his boots off and propped his feet up on the coffee table, while Miriam had tucked hers under the blanket spread across the couch. Both had a book in their hands.

Occasionally, a page turn would break the silence in the warm, cozy room. Severus absently ran his fingers across Miriam's shoulder as he read. He gave a contented sigh and glanced up from his book. He gazed down at her body curled up next to his. This was wonderful, Severus thought. How lucky a wizard was he to have a witch like Miriam?

Abruptly, an odd noise filled the room. Severus' hand stilled, and Miriam glanced up from her book with a frown. The noise came again, and Miriam leaned around Severus to look at the window. Severus looked as well, and he could just make out the shape of an owl perched on the sill, tapping at the window to be let in.

"Could you get the window, Severus?" Miriam asked.

Severus nodded and drew out his wand. He waved it at the window, which came open. A large barn owl flew in and landed lightly on the blanket. It looked at Miriam with its huge eyes and took a small step closer.

Miriam reached down and untied the letter. "Hello, Smoky," she said softly as her hand stroked the bird's dark grey feathers. "If you don't need a response, help yourself to a treat and leave when you are ready."

Smoky hooted softly and flew over to Miriam's desk, where he tipped over the small basket of owl treats and helped himself. He rustled his feathers and took off for the open window. Severus watched the owl, amused by its behavior before he closed the window and turned his attention back to Miriam. She had just slipped the letter out of its envelope and unfolded it.

"It's a little late for correspondence, isn't it?" Severus asked.

Miriam smiled. "It's from Mr. Moore," she replied. "He often writes at odd hours when the mood strikes him."

Recognition dawned on Severus' face. He remembered Mr. Moore vividly. They had met at a Quidditch game seventh year; Mr. Moore had come to watch the match and Miriam introduced them after it was over. It fascinated Severus that Mr. Moore bore an uncanny resemblance to Vincent Price, the muggle actor. He also remembered that Mr. Moore knew with Miriam's father, and that she moved in with the Moore family. Miriam was the same age as Mr. Moore's daughter Lucie, and the girls were friends for years. Severus tried to remember when Lucie had passed away, and decided it was well over a year now…something about a vampire, if memory served.

"Is everything well?" Severus asked as Miriam read the letter with a frown.

"Yes, and no," Miriam said with a heavy sigh. She continued to scan the letter. "Justin and James are ill. Betsy is trying to manage them on her own…seems another governess has quit them. Tsk, those boys will never learn."

"Bit of a handful, are they?" Severus asked as he stretched out and pulled Miriam closer.

"You've no idea," Miriam said dryly as she placed the letter into its envelope and tossed it on the coffee table.

"Perhaps you should visit them over the holidays," Severus said in his best Price impersonation, which earned him an odd look from Miriam.

"I don't follow," Miriam said quizzically.

"You never noticed how much Mr. Moore resembles Vincent Price?" At Miriam's confused look, Severus added, "Oh, you don't know who I speak of. Never mind….muggle actor," Severus trailed off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Miriam gave Severus a searching look before a coy smile graced her lips. Severus noticed the look immediately and felt the change in Miriam's body posture as she scooted closer and trailed her hand up his chest. He lifted his feet to the couch and pulled Miriam up so that she was resting more on his chest.

"You are a complex wizard, Severus Snape," Miriam murmured as her fingers played around the buttons of his coat. "I think I discover something new about you every day."

"Is that so?" Severus asked.

He watched through lidded eyes as Miriam grinned and touched her lips to his. She pulled back slightly and waited. Severus ran his fingers through Miriam's hair and captured her lips. As they kissed, Severus trailed his hand down her side to rest on the small of her back. It was an ego boost for him to have such a beautiful witch in his arms, and he reflexively tightened his hold on her. Miriam gasped, and he used her surprise to run his tongue lightly over his lips, unsure if she would accept the overture.

Severus needn't have worried. Miriam parted her lips in invitation, and Severus eagerly took what she offered. Their tongues entwined as they explored each other. Miriam's hands were all over Severus now. They lingered in his hair and along his neck and shoulder as she mimicked their synchronized kisses with her fingertips. She tasted like tea, and as Severus deepened the kiss, Miriam moaned softly into his mouth.

Severus groaned, and without breaking the kiss, rolled completely over so that they were on their sides facing each other. They broke apart for a breath, and then Severus was upon her again. He planted soft kisses along her neck down to her collarbone. He could feel her pulse quicken under his lips and hear her soft sighs of pleasure. Severus smirked and placed a lingering kiss by Miriam's ear and paused. There it was again-the faint scent of pink jasmine, amber, and…something. What _was_ that?

Miriam opened her eyes as Severus growled softly. He looked at her and demanded, "What are you wearing?"

Miriam paused and asked, "You mean my perfume?"

"But what is it? I smell the jasmine, and the amber, but there's something else."

Miriam smirked. "Cacao."

Severus blinked several times. "Chocolate."

"Dark chocolate," Miriam corrected.

Severus stared at Miriam as he processed this new information. Then he grinned and placed a small kiss on her neck. "I always thought you were delicious," Severus mumbled as he bit softly at the skin just beneath her ear.

Miriam inhaled sharply as she felt Severus' teeth nip at her skin. She practically melted when she felt his tongue follow after. This was just like her dream, only better. This was tangible. Miriam exhaled and tilted her head back. Severus continued to lavish her neck with bites and kisses as Miriam arched against him.

Severus made his way up the gentle curve of Miriam's neck back to her lips. He slipped his arm around her, and continued to kiss her slowly, sucking gently on her lips with his own. Miriam sighed, and reveled in the feel of his body pressed against hers. There was a faint chime in the distance; the noise dully registered with Miriam as being important, but she pushed the thought away. The chime came again, teasing Miriam back to reality.

"Severus," Miriam whispered.

"Hmm?" Severus mumbled through his kisses.

"Severus!" Miriam exclaimed with a small laugh. "Let me up, I need to see the clock."

Severus stopped kissing Miriam and scowled. He flipped over to his back, taking Miriam with him. She shrieked in surprise, and then laughed at the sight of Severus beneath her, his black hair askew.

Miriam placed a kiss on Severus' cheek before she glanced up at the mantel. She groaned. It was time to head down for rounds. "I have rounds, Severus. If I don't go now, I'll be late."

They both sat up reluctantly and began to straighten their appearance. Severus slipped his boots on as Miriam ran her fingers through her hair to put it back up. She stood and walked across the room to the mirror on the far wall. Severus came up behind her and slipped his long arms around her waist. He gazed into the mirror, a small smile on his lips. Miriam saw the smile fade away to a frown as his eyes fell downward. Long, pale fingers came up to gently trace the neckline of her dress, and Miriam looked at her reflection to see a large, red mark where Severus had bit her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Severus said softly. "I'm sorry," he added with a guilty look on his face.

Miriam spun around and wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. His face was still troubled, so Miriam reached up and kissed him soundly. "Don't apologize," Miriam whispered as she pulled away. "It doesn't hurt. In fact, I rather enjoyed it. Besides, my robes will cover it up anyway."

"I still feel as though I owe you an apology," Severus said sullenly.

""If you feel you owe me, then allow me to pay you back in kind someday," Miriam said cheekily.

Severus' lips parted in surprise and Miriam snickered. She planted another kiss on his thin lips. Miriam slipped on her robes and pointed hat, then followed Severus out of the portrait hole. The pair walked side-by-side through the empty halls. Miriam felt content as she walked in step with Severus; already her thoughts focused on the next time they would be alone together. Her contentment faded away quickly as they reached the first floor, and she saw Professor Biggins loping out of the Great Hall.

"Good evening, Professors," he said jovially. "Did Professor Dumbledore speak to you today?" he asked as he turned to face Miriam.

Miriam saw a scowl darken the angular lines of Severus' face almost instantly. Oh Lord, Miriam thought. Why did he have to ask her that now, in front of Severus? Well, so much for putting off this conversation. "He did. I am free after lunch tomorrow if you would care to meet in the library."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Biggins said with a grin. "Goodnight, then. Severus," he added with a nod at the scowling Potion's Master.

Biggins had hardly rounded the corner before Severus turned his scowl on Miriam. "What….was that all about?" Severus ground out.

Miriam sighed. "Dumbledore volunteered me for a project. I'll fill you in on the details after I meet with him tomorrow," Miriam said as she jerked her head in the direction Biggins had disappeared to.

Severus took a step closer to Miriam and looked down his nose at her. He did not like the sound of this, not at all. Perhaps it was a residual effect from spying, but he often felt people had ulterior motives and Severus did not want to see Miriam hurt. "Will I get to see you tomorrow, or is that privilege only for select persons?" Severus sniped.

Miriam tilted her head and frowned at Severus. Try and intimidate her, eh? Well, Miriam decided, we'll see who gets the last word. Miriam leaned in close, her lips next to Severus' ear. "I was hoping we would do more than _see_ each other, Severus," she breathed. She felt Severus' posture stiffen and she smirked. "I'll be waiting for you at breakfast," she whispered, and kissed his cheek gently. And before he could come back with a retort, Miriam turned and swept down the empty hall.

/-/-/-/

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stopped by to read my story! A special thanks goes out to Missyick for all your reviews, and to those who are following Severus and Miriam :)


End file.
